Gotta Talk to you :Touken: Cadena de drabbles
by Liebheart
Summary: Seguidilla de mini historias que hablan de la pareja más cafetera de la historia(?...bueno uds saben a que me refiero.
1. Elección

**ELECCIÓN**

Tokyo Ghoul / Viñeta.

By Lin.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que conviene a Tokyo Ghoul, le pertenece al GENIUS de **Isui Ishida** , de lo contrario ya estaría metiendo más terror y mas romance, sí la cagaría en fin ...eso.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Oía hablar a su mejor amigo, mientras bebía esa tasa de café que tanto apreciaba. Lo escucho decir que se animara a salir con la chica que le gustaba, un sonrojo apenado le cubrió las mejillas, ante las insistencias de Hide. De pronto una joven se hizo presente en el salón, de cabellos violáceos, inconsciente de su mirada la siguió en todo su recorrido, "es hermosa se dijo", para lo cual su mejor amigo, ni corto ni perezoso, se expresó de manera perspicaz hacia Kaneki el cual volvió a enrojecer por miedo a que la joven se percatara de la imprudencia de Hide.

En una fracción de segundos una bonita chica de cabello corto, azulado, se apareció en la escena, con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro delicado, se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba la otra joven y tomó su orden. Hide ante la expresión de Kaneki no tuvo más que murmurar que esa chica era muy linda y sí que lo era. La misma se acerca a su mesa y gracias a un comentario de Hide, esta sale corriendo apenada.

Entonces Kaneki se quedó pensando en ambas muchachas y no podía llegar a la opción correcta, quien sería la indicada para él y lo más importante quien de ellas le daría el sí. Viendo sus posibilidades, la chica que estaba sentada mientras leía un libro, parecía ser mayor a la camarera, también contaba con que el autor de dicho libro que poseía en sus manos, no era más que su favorito. Por otro lado la camarera, era muy bonita, pero mucho menor y eso lo haría quedar como un pervertido, después de todo él era un universitario de 18 años y ella era una chica de instituto , la cual aspiraría a una relación más bien romántica y él…él, no sabía bien sí eso era lo que realmente deseaba.

Cerró sus ojos y decidió guiándose por sus instintos masculinos, vamos el resto es historia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Corto? yeah, pero era lo que tenía en mente así que ¿Por qué no? XD

Eh aquí el inicio de una cadena, desencadenante de Drables/Trash fics/ Viñetas y un mundillo de cosas que se me ocurren a la madrugada por no poder dormir como la gente normal(?.

AMO AMO AMO TOKYO GHOUL. Aviso que estos escritos, tendrán spoilers , así que ponte al día con el manga y el anime si gustas :D Tambien se incluiran las distintas sagas y :RE, no queda afuera.


	2. Pesadilla

**PESADILLA**

Tokyo Ghoul / Viñeta

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Isui Ishida** es el culpable.

.

* * *

.

.

La noche se había tornado realmente fría, por lo que Touka decidió encender la calefacción justo a tiempo. Miró hacía su izquierda, el reloj digital marcaba las 23:00 hs, entonces llegó a la conclusión de que ya había estudiado lo suficiente, puesto a que su estudio se había intensificado, ahora que estaba en vísperas de los exámenes de admisión a Kamii.

Se acurrucó aspirando el aroma tibio de sus sabanas y cerró los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo. Al pasar de unas horas, logro percibir cierto aroma que era muy opuesto al floral de sus sabanas, pues este peculiar aroma llevaba consigo alguna clase de colonia con acento masculino, negó mentalmente aun con sus ojos cerrados, no quería despertar del todo, aquello solo arruinaría su perfecto sueño. Al cabo de unos segundos se percata de un agarre, que rodeaba su cintura , este agarre ejercía gradual fuerza que se incrementaba, logrando que Touka sintiera cierta molestia ante la misma. Decidió que no era lo suficientemente extraordinario como para perturbarse por lo que continúo durmiendo. Pero si no es cruel la vida, otra vez, sí, nuevamente se hacía presente algo extraño y no era más que un sonido, un ruido que se oía tal y como un sollozo reprimido, aquello logró finalmente que Touka abriera los ojos, sin mover ni un solo musculo. El agarre se intensifico en cierta zona, casi arañando parte de su pijama, el llanto ahogado en la garganta brindaba cierto sonido apagado y pronto parte de su prenda superior sería mojada gracias a unas lágrimas dolorosas. Touka se reincorporó levemente observando el espectáculo de un Kaneki Ken aferrado a ella.

 **\- Pero que mier...-** Se detuvo en plena maldición, ya que el mismo Kaneki abrió sus ojos grises completamente acuosos.

 **\- Kaneki…. ¿qué se supone que…?-** volvió a detenerse ya que el chico cerró sus ojos nuevamente para quedarse completamente dormido.

Touka no supo bien que hacer, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que si lo despertaba en esos momentos podría ser que no volviera a dormirse y después de todo de esa manera sentía más calor. Entonces, por esta vez y solo por esta vez, dejaría que él ocupara un lugar en su cama.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Todo surgió por una imagen que anda dando vueltas de unos dos Kanekis aferrándose a una dormida Touka, por lo que dije ¿Por qué no? , y así llegamos aquí...Cool no?...-olvidenlo XD

Gracias por leer!

.


	3. Retraso

**RETRASO.**

Tokyo Ghoul /Daabble

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo de **Isui Ishida** babe.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Caminó ligeramente mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca, las 15:35. Sí, otra vez se estaba retrasando, ¿por qué debía ser siempre la que llegaba tarde?, se maldijo unas cuantas veces antes de cruzar la calle sin observar el semáforo , de pronto se vio envuelta por unos brazos fuertes , por lo que cerró fuertemente sus ojos al escuchar la frenada del auto que por poco la atropella.

Al abrir sus ojos, parpadeó brevemente, la mirada de su salvador no era una muy simpática, sino una bastante enfurecida. El chico la ayudo a ponerse sobre sus pies y miró algo apenado al conductor del auto, quien salió del rodado con un semblante perturbado.

Luego de varias disculpas por parte de su salvador en nombre de ambos, la tomó de la mano y sin siquiera reparar en ella, comenzó a caminar hacía el departamento de la chica. Ella quiso replicar, pero el chico parecía demasiado molesto como para escuchar razones.

 **\- Kaneki...yo lo sien.-** Fue cortada por la mirada que Kaneki se atrevió a lanzar, no pudo más que extrañarse ante aquello y sentirse sumamente molesta por su acción.

Por lo que se detuvo en seco y con ello obligó al peliblanco a detener su marcha también. Este no la miró pero ella hablo, y solo como ella sabe hacerlo.

 **SABES QUE NO FUE A PROPÓSITO….-** lo gritó y de esa manera obtuvo la mirada del chico.

 **¿Sabes qué pudiste haber muerto?-** cuestionó molesto por el descuido de Touka.

 **Lo siento….llegaba tarde y yo solo….-** comenzó diciendo cerrando su puño conteniendo sus impulsos. **\- Además, no hubiera muerto y lo sabes…-** prosiguió bajando un poco el tono de su voz hasta llegar al mormullo **\- no seas irracional.-**

Kaneki se acercó un poco más a Touka y la miró con la mirada serena, pronto la cercanía era cada vez más pronta hasta que la abrazo sin que ella pudiera responder por el asombro. Fue entonces cuando él se decidió por hablar muy cerca de su oído derecho.

 **No sé qué haría si llegara a perderte, Touka por favor ten cuidado.-** Ella no pudo más que ruborizarse y empujarlo levemente.

 **No seas idiota, no voy a morir y ya vámonos…tengo hambre.-** Al decir aquello vio como Kaneki sonrió de medio lado.

 **Pues yo tengo otros planes.-** Mencionó tomándola de la muñeca para conducirla a su departamento para hacer quien sabe que, algo que Kaneki habría planeado como venganza tal vez, nunca lo sabremos, pero lo que sí, es que Touka no se negó en ningún momento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaneki es un poco extremista, no lo sé...bueno como sea me encanta ese lado medio BADASS que puede sacar de a ratos, y que emosión cuando lo hace por TOUKA...en los Feels-

Gracias por leer!


	4. Dolor

**DOLOR**

Tokyo Ghoul / Viñeta.

by Lin

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No me miren a mi, mírenlo a **Isui Ishida** que me trastorna la mente.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Nunca había tenido alternativa. Desde el momento de su nacimiento, nadie nunca le dio a escoger los acontecimientos de su vida. La muerte de su padre, la de su madre, la de sus amigos de Anteiku y finalmente la de Hide.

Maldito. Sí eso era algo que lo identificaba, su vida se regía bajo una especie de maldición, de la cual no podría jamás escapar. Y sentir el dolor físico en su más alto apogeo, la tortura psicológica más cruel y la desesperación en ciertos ojos al ver su cambio radical.

Cambio, el cual era algo inevitable, porque, en definitiva, ¿quién le había dado una chance?, ¿quién se había fijado en que él no había decidido vivir de esa manera? Un monstruo, algo aberrante, algo que produce dolor sin sentir culpa alguna, algo y no alguien que aun después de tanto dolor, continúa sufriéndolo.

Su voz inconfundible, se mezcló con la profundidad de la noche y la helada le dio un toque más tenue a la situación. ¿Por qué era que aún dolía?, ¿por qué él no podría ser alguien normal?, un ciudadano promedio, alguien a quien amar de verdad.

Enloquecer, de momento a otro lo haría, sí es que ya no estaba entrando en los terrenos dudosos de lo insano. Más cierto resplandor lo iluminaba aún y no sabía si denominarlo como algo de falsa incandescencia o quizá era aquello que temía probar, no por él, sino…

Después de todo que podría hacer un monstruo, el cual solo sabe herir, como producto de su infortunio. ¿Qué podría ofrecer?, ¿Qué podría darle más que dolor? Comprendiendo que el dolor era lo único que había existido en su vida, se resignó al concepto y se aferró a la idea de que la felicidad solo se reduciría a unas cuantas miradas, unas palabras o pequeños gestos que le hacían a uno sonreír.

Y es así que de la manera más dura, él se aleja de ella, dejándola, desterrándola de su vida sin siquiera mirarla. Cobarde. Insano y estúpidamente adolorido.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OH KANEKI GAY, sufro contigo mucho T_T, amo a ese tonto y pobrecita mi Touka , quien nunca puede alcanzarlo ...so sad.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Buen Comienzo

**BUEN COMIENZO**

Tokyo Ghoul / Viñeta.

by Lin

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Ni crean que estos encantos de personajes me pertenecen, **Isui Ishida** , es el culpable.

.

* * *

.

.

Sonrió ante el espejo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, su reflejo mostraba lo que el tiempo agradablemente había hecho con ella, suspiró, su cabello aun no lucia como lo deseaba realmente. Miró por la ventana hacía la calle y vio como esta comenzaba a poblarse. Se encaminó, por las escaleras, para desembocar en un cálido salón, el cual olía a mediterráneo café del occidente. Renji, quien se quedó algo sorprendido al verla tan feliz y animada, prefirió no hablar, como siempre lo hacía de todos modos.

Por alguna razón Kirishima Touka sentía que algo pasaría ese día, tal vez algo nuevo, quizás sería su mejor amiga con noticias desde Francia, por sus estudios en el extranjero, tenía una extensa gama de posibilidades que hasta era extraño en ella sentirse tan positiva y feliz.

Aquel día había comenzado muy bien, con clientes humanos y ghouls accediendo a sus servicios, más no por el trabajo agotador, permitió que la buena corazonada se diluyera como azúcar en un oscuro café. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, acompañada por unos murmullos y pisadas. Se quejó en voz alta, sin pena, puesto a que Renji no había dado la debida bienvenida a los nuevos clientes que llegaban. Casi dolorosamente una corriente la recorre entera y es cuando se atreve a acercarse a la mesa que lidera un joven de cabellos blanquecinos y de raíces negras.

Podía escuchar el corazón retumbarle en los oídos, más no permitió que fuera expuesta, por lo que sonriente y amable tomó la orden de ese grupo de palomas que había llegado a su café.

 _Bienvenido.-_ Mencionó mentalmente, ahora tras la puerta de la cocina, con una lagrima a medio caer.

Así fue como Touka Kirishima, se dio cuenta del motivo de su aparente felicidad, él estaba vivo y estaba ahí, no importaba que no lograra reconocerla, no importaba su uniforme blanco, solo importaba la mirada que le había dedicado y el susurro implícito de su mente indicándole un buen comienzo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Touka cambio tanto en :RE, será que su pasado tsundere se disolvió como agua en café soluble?, de todos modos, ella es perfecta, la amo también, aunque amo más o de igual manera a Kanekicienpatitas-kun...como sea...viva el TOUKEN.

Gracias por leer!


	6. Spica

**SPICA**

Tokyo Ghoul / viñeta

by Lin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** las palmas son para **Isui Ishida.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Miró fijamente hacia las estrellas y en ellas descubrió una paz inigualable. Era agradable, era sutil, era delicado, el brillo que estas brindaban tímidamente. Sin notarlo suspiró.

Aquel día había decidido acampar junto a su amiga Yoriko, en un bosque apartado de la ciudad, pero no por ello dejaba de ser seguro para ambas. Su mejor amiga había notado como en los últimos días Touka se había comportado de manera distinta, sus ojos no hacían más que expresar tristeza, por lo que después de tanto pensarlo, comentó que su padre tenía una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad y que podrían acampar bajo las estrellas. Sonrió levemente, Yoriko siempre se preocupaba por ella.

Pronto llego con algunos jugos en lata y tomó asiento junto a Touka. Sonrió ampliamente al ver el paisaje estelar y comenzó a relatar un breve dicho.

 **Dicen que si nombras a una estrella , te pertenecerá para siempre.-** comentó con una linda sonrisa **\- porque si has podido hallar una estrella entre tantas, significa lo única y especial que es para ti…-** finalizó extendiéndole una lata de jugo de cereza.

Touka sonrío débilmente, pero sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, ¿sería él, ese ser único y especial?, ¿podría ser cierto que el destino los haya reunido por algo en especial que no fuera la tragedia?, de pronto se vio casi esperanzada, la sonrisa de Kaneki se hizo presente en el pensamiento de Touka logrando que pequeñas sensaciones se despertaran en el estomago de la misma.

 **.¿Te gusta mucho verdad?-** preguntó Yoriko al notar el brillo en los ojos de su mejor amiga, esta la miró a los ojos como diciendo _"no sé que hacer"_ , por consecuencia Yoriko la abraza tiernamente. **\- Nunca te rindas Touka-chan, yo sé que pronto tus sentimientos serán correspondidos.-** Touka no pudo más que corresponder el abrazo de su amiga y esconder algunas lagrimitas que salían de sus orbes azulados. En su mente el recuerdo de un ser que desconocía, uno de cabello blanco que partía sin reparar en su corazón destrozado.

.

.

.

* * *

Pobre Touka, Kaneki la protege desde la distancia, algo como Ayato, pero de manera diferente aisshshsh...

¿Qué haríamos sin una amiga como Yoriko?, probablemente estaríamos llorando, nadie se escapa del amor ni siquiera un Ghoul.

Gracias por leer!


	7. Aderezo

**ADEREZO**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

by Lin.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Todo gracias a **SUI ISHIDA**.

* * *

.

.

.

Lo único que podía ver era aquel blanco, esmaltado techo raso, lo único que podía oler era ese dulce perfume, vainilla y cacao ¿quizás? Que emanaba de su frágil cuerpo, el cual se mantenía perpendicularmente con respecto al de él. Lo único que podía sentir era el peso de su cabeza sobre su estómago, ella al igual que él, miraba hacia arriba, la nada misma. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, más el silencio perduró durante unos largos minutos. **-Kaneki… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** Su voz sonaba como de costumbre, más un implícito motivo aguardaba en la pregunta, el peliblanco asintió con firmeza, admitía que solo el hecho de que lo llamara simplemente por su nombre y no sin antes agregarle un prefijo como _"idiota"_ o _"estúpido"_ , era muy atemorizante. Entonces ella se reincorporó sobre sus brazos y lo miro fijamente, alterando un poco, y solo un poco al sereno albino.- **Las hamburguesas…. ¿A que saben exactamente?, quiero decir…-** su mirada se había desviado hacía algún punto del suelo logrando que Kaneki se extrañara aún más. **\- tu cuando eras humano, comías de esas porquerías y yo quería saber….ya sabes-** terminó su rebuscada frase con un rubor en sus mejillas. Aun un tanto descolocado, sonrió débilmente. **\- Las hamburguesas saben a lo mejor de este planeta, pero no lo has probado todo hasta que combinas el queso cheddar con la salsa ultra especial Ken.-** Habló como si se tratara de su libro favorito y eso intensifico el brillo en los ojos de Touka quien sonrió sin notarlo. **\- Ya veo… ¿salsa especial?-** preguntó intrigada por lo mencionado y Kaneki asintió afirmativamente. **–Así es, la súper salsa especial es mi mayor invento y solo pocos han tenido la suerte de probarlo.-** Explicó manteniendo su amplia sonrisa. **\- De veras…-** aquello fue lo último que escucho salir de la boca de Touka hasta que todo se volviera relativamente oscuro, gracias a que sus parpados estaban fuertemente cerrados. Cierto dolor se hizo presente en su labio inferior, algo casi como si de una aguja se tratara y de pronto el contacto se esfumo por completo. Abrió los ojos, sumamente exaltado, para llevarse sus yemas hacia el área lastimada. Y así había sucedido, Touka aún muy cerca de él sonreía, más que ampliamente, relamiendo la sangre que se había atrevido a probar. **– En verdad tienes razón.-** mencionó dándole la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación **– No hay nada mejor que la salsa ultra especial Ken.-** dicho esto se alejó de manera definitiva del lugar, dejando a un Kaneki bastante sonrojado con un sentimiento latente.

.

.i

.

.

* * *

Sí solo me puse a pensar en que pasaría si Kaneki se pusiera a recordar sobre los sabores de las comidas humanas y se me ocurrió esto XD Touka puede ser la Tsundere hermosa si se lo propone Kaneki gay 3

Muchas gracias a : **Stagadw** y a **KanadeKirishima** ; este drabble va dedicado a ustedes con todo mi amor cafetero (?.


	8. Corrupción

**CORRUPCIÓN**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

by Lin.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : **SUI ISHIDA** es el autor de estas cosas hermosas y yo los manejo a mi antojo.

* * *

.

.

.

Y allí estaba parado sobre una superficie cristalina, un espejo, en el centro de la conciencia misma. Moví mi pie e instantáneamente la honda expansiva desfiguro mi reflejo, tal vez y como mi alma lo requería.

Tal vez mi cabello no sea tan negro ahora, tal vez y quizás mis acciones no sean iguales ahora, pero es entonces cuando un cuestionamiento toca a mi puerta, una puerta que se encuentra cerrada la mayoría del tiempo, no obstante la misma puede ser abierta en ocasiones excepcionales, casi extraordinarias, y es que aquello no se me estaba permitido, ¿Es acaso un crimen exponer mis emociones internas? Con la sonrisa torcida pero con el corazón roto continuo observando – y no viendo- aquello a lo que se asemeja mi reflejo, una mezcla de niño sádico, pero solitario, algo perturbador, pero un tanto pasivo y lo más destacable e imponente una inmensa sed.

Y eso era lo que más motivado e intrigado me tenía, que era o mejor dicho, ¿qué significaba aquella carencia?, era alguna dolencia tal vez, ¿alguna aflicción?, divagando entre mis pensamientos hallé la manera de mantenerme ajeno a la situación opinando de una imagen que se asemejaba a mí pero que en definitiva, no era yo.

Una nueva onda se hizo presente y de pronto un jardín de dalias blancas me rodearon por completo, me sentí algo asfixiado, la atmosfera se estaba tornando demasiado pura y eso en el fondo me asustaba. Mi yo interno se reía de lo inexplicable, mientras mi centro como "Haise", se mantenía atento y claramente positivo. La reproducción masiva continúo hasta cubrir cada espacio oscuro –el que antes imperaba- convirtiéndose en algo más pulcro, casi como un templo etéreo. El color blanco predominó, el acuario prevaleció, pero mi imagen se diluyó.

Extrañado y palpitante, susurre canciones míticas, como implorando que el miedo no viniera por mí. Presintiendo, conociendo la causa, me aseguré de que lo que iba a presenciar no era más que producto de una venganza implícitamente consentida.

Sus pies descalzos, al igual que los míos, lograron inquietar al agua y al ambiente, aquella falsa y utópica paz, sería profanada y entonces mis labios se moverían en disconformidad. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y no supe porqué aquella gota cristalina que rodaba ahora, por su mejilla era una gracia cedida por mi orgullo. Las preguntas entrelazadas, los porqués de su visualización habían quedado en el olvido. ¿Era yo él que deseaba que ella estuviera ahí en ese momento?

Una segunda fuerza me invadió, las flores mutaron y ahora el carmín se entrometió en mis asuntos, llegándole, ignorándome. Ella abrió sus ojos de azul cobalto y comprendí que no era la primera vez que me dedicaría esa mirada, una de infinita tristeza. La flora avanzó y con ello, la destrucción se hizo notoria, en el fondo una melodía melancólica susurraba mi temor, así y solo de esa manera recurrí a esa fuerza especial, que no me haría en dudar, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Lo haría, si es que de eso mi vida dependiera, no podría permitirlo jamás, en ningún tiempo de mi basta vida, no podría caber la idea tan solo , debía detener el avance de las flores, ella debía mantenerse blanca y pura y no ser corrompida por aquello que representaba lo oscuro, lo profano, lo doloroso e intolerante.

Por más que mi voz no lograra alcanzarle, continuaría, por lo que me reste de vida, lucharía contra mis demonios, contra todo lo que me rige, todo sería por ella.

Sin más – finalmente- las flores lograron atravesarle el pecho, pero mi victoria había tomado cuerpo, después de todo había dado todo de mí, pactando con el mismísimo diablo. Pero ya era tarde, demasiado, su sonrisa había sido borrada y su piel perdía calor con el pasar del momento. Un extraño sentimiento me tocó el alma, llevándose trozos de mi retorcida esperanza y en el final, en el último suspiro un… ** _"Kaneki no me dejes sola"._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Que momento más horrible, en el que la persona que más te importa pueda padecer lo peor sin que puedas ayudarla...Convine el momento más traumantíco de la serie - tortura de Jason/Yamori- con las tres personalidades de Kaneki, su crisis de identidad y finalmente con Touka implicada y ese toque de dolor que puede dar un último suspiro como implorasión, oh babys es tan dramático Kaneki te amo XDD

 **Gracias por leer!**


	9. Cada Noche

**CADA NOCHE**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

By Lin

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : **SUI ISHIDA** , es él no yo, la de la magia (?

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos de manera brusca e inesperada, se reincorporó levemente, de forma en que su cuerpo se arqueara, rozando ambas palmas con sus rodillas flexionadas. Su pecho se contraía y expandía con rapidez, cierto calor se había adueñado de sus pómulos, permitiéndole asegurar que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquellos extraños sueños insinuantes.

No sabe cómo, pero un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios, al abrir la boca –inestable y seca- su cuerpo ahora, temblaba. Negó con la cabeza, no sin antes maldecir en los idiomas disponibles en su sistema cognitivo. Al verificar su palma, pudo notar la sudoración instantánea –esta se había adueñado de su cuerpo-, parpadeo al alzarla y llevársela hacia sus labios, cubriéndolos por completo, al igual que su nariz. Cerró sus ojos permitiéndose recordar –consiente o inconscientemente- así lo deseaba-

Es entonces cuando el aroma completamente – o no tanto, pero si nuevo de esta forma- se adentró en su cavidad nasal, y es que la fragancia mentolada era algo casi sublime y más si se entremezcla con el candor de la temperatura interna – o eso parecía- aun así continuo con los ojos cerrados, no quería –en verdad no quería- dejar de disfrutar ese peculiar asalto, por lo que muy quieta esperó a que la situación cambiara – como hacía días sucedía- de preferencia , anhelaba que se tornara para bien. Y es que aquel aroma no solo se percibía al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos andar, sino que también, se colaría intruso, después de sentir el colchón hundirse muy cerca de su cuerpo. Era entonces cuando ese suave vientecillo acariciaría sus labios tan tortuosamente, que no sabría si el sonrojo sería tan notorio como para delatarle. Procuró no moverse ni hacer una respiración más acelerada que la habitual. El momento se acercaba lo sabía- como en cada una de las noches después de ese extraño día de otoño- entonces, sus parpados y su masa muscular, se tensan por completo, como si fuera a recibir un golpe, uno al que secretamente disfrutaría.

De esa manera, finalmente, sucedió.

Sus labios fueron envueltos por otros, suaves y tibios, dándole un contacto delicado, el cual la llevaría a un mundo nuevo, solo comparable a un ojo humano , talvez a una mejilla o tal vez a esos chocolates que su amiga Yoriko tanto se empeñaba en preparar para San Valentín –aunque ella nunca sabría realmente a que sabían- . Su estómago comenzaba a hormiguear mientras su rostro tomaba rápidamente color, casi y ya no podía respirar, los nervios , las ansias, todo en conjunto la estaban debilitando por completo, pero eso no había sido ningún inconveniente, no hasta el momento en el que un contacto nuevo, diferente – exactamente algo más húmedo- se deslizó con lentitud por su labio inferior, ese algo resultaba ser algo tan gratificante, tan suave y rugoso, tan cálido y mojado, que pronto dudaría de lo sensitivos que podían llegar a ser sus sueños.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, eso era algo que nunca había sentido en todo lo que llevaba de existencia y pronto comenzó a preocuparse por su bienestar mental –temiendo perder la cordura con un sueño húmedo- , sí por que así era. La boca ajena se movía gradualmente mientras la lengua, experta, ágil, se movía lánguida, provocando espasmos en su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto aguantaría?, no lo sabía, lo que sí tuvo en cuenta fue ese molesto ruido que escuchó en su ventana, algo había impactado en ella. Logrando que su pretendiente de medianoche se separara instantáneamente de su cuerpo, podría apostar a que si lo viera en ese preciso momento, estaría en la pose alerta típica de un gato callejero, con sus ojos encendidos y cola parada, aquella imagen le fue de gran distracción para calmar las ansias que aun habitaban en su tembloroso cuerpo.

Ya no pudo sentir ese aroma, ni ese calor otra vez. Porque tras los pasos y la puerta ser cerrada, su corazón sufrió un breve lapso agónico. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar porqué es que era a ella a quien visitaba de aquella manera.

Al mirar hacia la ventana descubrió una aguja rojiza clavada en el marco de madera, por fuera.

Ya tenía una razón más para odiar a Ayato.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Estúpido y sensual hermano menor! - eso diría yo si fuera Touka, pero claramente no lo soy XD-

Ummm Y porqué no, darle a Kaneki el mando por alguna vez en su vida y enseñarle a Touka cosas que desconoce, o desconocía hasta ahora(? hahhahah los amo TOUKEN love

 **Gracias por leer!**


	10. Piscina

**PISCINA**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

By Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de **SUI ISHIDA.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Negó haber visto lo que vio y es que para sus adentros no cabía la mínima posibilidad de que ella y solamente ella se fijara en él. Parpadeo inquieto, vamos ¿acaso era un niño aún? Claro que había visto eso antes, pero en otros contextos, totalmente opuestos, solo en su habitación, sumido en la oscuridad, junto a su manta recubriéndolo por completo, en términos tácitos, en su momento de intimidad. Y tampoco es que fuera tan extraño, justamente eso era lo que lo tenía tan perturbado para sus adentros, peligrosos pensamientos turbios flotaron desde su mente y su corazón parecía aprobarlo satisfactoriamente. Hundió sus manos entre sus rodillas, valla que estaba apenado, la mirada estaba clavada en la superficie cristalina que la piscina le proveía.

Las gotas tibias que Hinami le aventó, juguetonamente, lograron sacarlo de su estado de shock. **\- Vamos Onii-chan, juega conmigo-** su vocecita era linda e insistente, tal vez y de esa manera podría disimular su estado actual, por lo que accedió. Se entretuvo algunos, 3, 4, 5 minutos, hasta que _"ella"_ había decidido adentrarse a la piscina también, cosa que no le ayudo en absoluto, ¿por qué tenía que recibir esa especie de tortura?, un agraciado Hide reía junto a una animada Itori, mientras Renji ayudaba a Uta en la preparación del banquete. Todo parecía ser relativamente normal, hasta que _"ella"_ volvió a irrumpir en su estabilidad mental-emocional –física. **– _Explicit Mademoiselle_ –** Como si fuera un torbellino, el excéntrico Tsukiyama Shuu se hizo presente aplaudiendo como un apasionado de la vida ante lo que veían sus exquisitos ojos. Ella se ruborizo un poco pero luego se le quito plantándole una patada en el abdomen, posteriormente Kaneki sonrió de manera nerviosa, ella sí que podía dominar cualquier situación. **– _Tres bien_ , ya lo he entendido Touka-chan aún así eres muy tierna-** se animó a decir aun con algunas estrellitas tintineantes a su alrededor. Kaneki por su parte profirió alejarse de la situación, sin mencionar que el mayor motivo de alejarse de allí era su notable erección y lo que provocaría en Tsukiyama. Se alejó sin más, dejando detrás a una Touka junto a un Tsukiyama quien la había tomado de los hombros para hablarle desde atrás, muy cerca de su oído.

Kaneki Ken deseo no haber escuchado aquello, más la suerte nunca lo había acompañado y sí, si lo había escuchado, por consecuencia corrió casi como si el agua le quemara la piel, ante el evidente pánico. **_"Kaneki es mío Baby, solo deja que lo sorprenda en el vestíbulo y ya verás cómo se le olvida tu bikini blanco"_**.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me divertí mucho pensando en como sería esta situación, con una Touka muy atractiva, un Kaneki hormonal y un Tsukiyama celoso hahahah

 **Gracias por leer!**


	11. Helado

**HELADO**

Tokyo ghoul / Viñeta

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a **SUI ISHIDA.**

* * *

.

.

 **¿Huh?,** la pregunta implícita en el aire flotaba, puesto que Kaneki Ken en todo lo que llevaba de vida de ghoul, nunca –realmente nunca- había visto a Touka disfrutar tanto una paleta helada. Aún recordaba las veces en las que mencionaba que su amiga le había invitado ir por algún helado al finalizar la escuela, para luego estar a su lado sosteniéndole el cabello –como a un ebrio- para que escupiera el líquido derretido desde sus entrañas.

Sin embargo en ese preciso momento, se veía muy feliz con esa paleta ¿de fresa? , dentro de su boca, cosa que realmente intrigaba al chico de cabellos blancos. **Hey Kaneki-baka , ¿aún no acomodaste esa caja?**. El chico parpadeo ante Nishio quien señalaba la caja que mantenía sobre sus brazos. **Oh lo siento, es verdad…** comentó para adentrarse a la cafetería sin antes mirar de reojo a Touka quien lamia alegremente dicha paleta carmesí.

Se apresuró, pues la duda lo estaba matando lentamente, quería saber de qué estaba echa dicha golosina, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera algún ingrediente en el mundo humano que agradara, de esa forma a un ghoul.

Sin más se acercó hasta la chica desacelerando un poco sus pasos, ella pareció percatarse de la presencia de Kaneki y lo miro algo extrañada. **¿QUÉ?** pregunto sin más, viendo como el chico parecía cada vez más hipnotizado con su paleta **¿QUIERES?** Preguntó Touka ante la mirada brillante de Kaneki quien en un mundo nostálgico de sabores deliciosos que ya nunca más podría probar. La miró a los ojos como rogándole que le diera de probar, ella sonrió de lado y le acerco un poco dicho helado, para que pudiese morder, Kaneki acepto dichoso y de manera apresurada clavo sus dientes en el hielo rojo. Lentamente ese hielo se derritió y él no supo cómo algunas gotas del producto de ese cambio de estado, se escaparon por la comisura de sus labios. Esa visión ocasionaron que Touka mirara aquellas gotas y su lento recorrido y apresurada, antes de que él, pudiera limpiárselas, ella se acercó lo suficiente como para lamerlas, impresionando al ya shockeado Kaneki el cual había descubierto que esa paleta estaba hecha de sangre humana.

 **¿Te gusto…Kaneki-kun?...**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hahahah** Touka haciendo de las suyas (L) Yo sigo jugando con los sabores nostálgicos de mi Kaneki Gay XDD

Gracias nuevamente a **KanadeKirishima** y a **Staga** por seguir ahí (L)


	12. Monstruo

**MONSTRUO**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: SUI ISHIDA** es el autor de mi Kaneki gay y mi Touka hermosa.

* * *

.

.

Elevó su mano hasta llegar al pecho de Kaneki Ken quien no quería ceder, ella a decir verdad tampoco lo quería, pero de esa manera sería mejor.

Él se detuvo y la miro con la misma serenidad con la que ella vería a un cuerpo humano tendido en el suelo y eso le provoco un leve escalofrío. **Kaneki, no**.

Eso a él parecía no importarle, ya que instantáneamente se fundió en el cuello femenino, besando, mordiendo, tratando de calmar sus agonías internas. -" **Kaneki, no quiero que sea de esta manera-".**

Su voz parecía ser reforzada por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, y es que no lo quería. No de esa forma. _¿Por qué él tuvo que haber cambiado tanto?,_ aquella pregunta resonaba en su mente, a la vez que su piel le ardía –así era, de hecho bastante- las consecuentes caricias ascendían por su pecho buscando –tal vez- algo que no podía encontrar en él mismo, como un corazón palpitante, que en el cuerpo de ella se veía tan puro e inocente. _" **Detente por favor.-"**

Y aunque suplicara él estaba sumido en su mundo, el que solo él le podía ofrecer. **" Kaneki."** Escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de ella, le aseguraban de que aún se mantenía con vida, los latidos de su corazón –los de ella- eran tan melódicos, mientras que los suyos se componían de sangrientas incongruencias. Y fue entonces cuando la miró a los ojos, quería entregarle lo único que le quedaba, eso que siempre había atesorado, tal vez, amor del bueno.

Pero ella ya no lo miraba, ella solamente cerraba sus ojos para olvidar, olvidar a ese intruso del que desconocía cada acción, del que temía ante su fría mirada. Él tomó su mano derecha y se la llevó hasta el rostro. **"Sé que soy un monstruo"**. Ella sintió su corazón retorcerse, sus ojos se abrieron ante la confesión. " **Pero ya no puedo ser al que antes conocías".** Las lágrimas –las de él- ahora mojaban su rostro y ella no supo si eso la destrozaría- un poco más- las lágrimas de Kaneki eran tan sinceras, logrando que se mezclaran con las suyas. " **No eres un monstruo… Keneki-kun".** La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro femenino logro iluminar cualquier rastro de oscuridad en sus orbes grises.

.

.

.

* * *

Notese que uso el prefijo "KUN" cuando quiero sencibilizar un poco a Touka-chan-kawai XD , mi Kaneki esta tan lastimado T_T solo quiere amor y Touka se lo puede dar(? hahahah eso espero *mira amenazadoramente a Ishida*

 **Gracias por leer!**


	13. ¿Solo amigos?

**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Kaneki y Touka-chan son propiedad de **SUI ISHIDA.**

* * *

.

.

 **¡Touka-chan!**. Su amiga Yoriko le había llamado, puesto a que ese día se encontraba muy dispersa en sus pensamientos. **¡Touka-chan, Touka-chan!…escuché que en el festival de las estrellas este año habrá un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales**. Touka escuchó aquello y sonrió instantáneamente, sabía que su amiga seguramente se preocupaba mucho por ella, por lo que la invitaría a ese festival, tal vez aquello le haría olvidarse de algunas cosas.

Así fue, ese día de invierno se encontraba parada en el parque que estaba cerca de la escuela, con su abrigo color rosa pálido y sus botas blancas, aguardando hasta que Yoriko llegara por ella. Algo que no sucedió. Los minutos pasaban y no había rastros de Yoriko, aquello inquietó un poco a Touka, quien miraba su reloj de muñeca y sentía como su corazón palpitaba, ¿un presentimiento tal vez?

Lanzó un bufido, logrando ver lo espeso y blanquecino que lograba ser su aliento, aquello había distorsionado un poco la imagen que se le presentaba a sus pies. Parpadeo un poco inquieta al mirar a quien tenía a unos pasos de distancia, un joven de cabellos negros, ¿esperaba por ella?

Acción o reacción, fue la de sus pies al moverse inconscientemente hacia el frente, el que el chico de cabellos negros- quien le daba la espalda hasta ese momento- se giró sobre sus pies, para encararla completamente. Aunque los pasos que los separaban eran menos de quince, pudo sentir su cuerpo convulsionado y su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. **¿Ka- Kaneki, eres tú?**

El chico sonrió cálidamente. **Touka-chan, recibí una invitación…al parecer era una broma**. Menciono riendo nerviosamente para sobarse la nuca, - **no debí haber confiado, Hide me insistió que viniera.** -Explicó tranquilamente. **Por cierto, ¿tienes una cita?...es que estas muy bonita**. Susurró lo último algo sonrojado, ella no pudo más que golpearlo justo en el estómago, produciendo cierto dolor en el mitad ghoul **. No, no estoy en una cita idiota**. Escondió su sonrojo con algo de dificultad. - **En ese caso…-** habló luego de recomponerse por un momento. ¿ **Quisieras venir conmigo al festival?** Touka inevitablemente arqueo una ceja **¿Seré tu segunda opción?** Preguntó casi en un reproche.- **No, lo siento, no quise decir eso…es que…** -no quería encararla completamente, su sonrojo se mantenía en las mejillas. **Quiero decir, sí no estas ocupada podríamos tener una cita.** Ella lo encaró con el rostro asombrado ante esa petición.- **Tranquila, solo como amigos… ¿vale?-** Fue entonces cuando Touka asintió lentamente y comenzó a caminar junto a él. Pronto su celular sonó con el tono que usaba para los mensajes de texto. _**"Espero te diviertas mucho Touka-chan!",**_ su amiga Yoriko nunca se cansaba de apoyarla y esta no sería la excepción. A medida que se alejaban del parque un pensamiento recurrió a la mente de Touka _ **"…salir solo como amigos…."**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me dio la impresión que Touka quería algo mas que **"amigos"** no?...aishhh Touka por que no le dices que te gusta y ya? ah es verdad el chico tiene la vida destruida y tu no lo ves hace mil años -pequeño detalle- Kaneki gay!3

Mi fanatismo por Kaneki con el **cabello negro** era de un **25 %** , después de Yamori (odio eterno) **100%** y en **:RE** es un poco extraño por que no está definida la personalidad de Kaneki del todo, es un amor de chico como en los comienzos pero es más decidido y fuerte emocionalmente así que veremos pero por ahora me tiene en un **80%** (sí amo al sádico) XDDD

 **Gracias por leer!**


	14. Eso

**·ESO·**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los adorables y malvados personajes le pertenecen a **SUI ISHIDA.**

* * *

.

.

Esperó a que la clase comenzara, pero esta no daba inicio, finalmente las puertas corredizas se deslizaron hacia la derecha, por lo que muy quietos todos los alumnos observaron al director de la escuela ingresar, junto a un chico de cabellos blancos. La sorpresa le había asaltado por completo a Touka, a quien veía era ¿Kaneki Ken en persona? Abrió y cerró los ojos petrificada, miro de reojo a Yoriko quien estaba un poco impresionada también. Y es que Kaneki Ken con el cabello albino y mirada fría, lograba que cualquier chica del instituto suspirara por él. _**Alumnos, él es Kaneki Ken, su nuevo profesor de literatura temporal.**_

Mantenía el aire contenido en su pecho, porque de todos los institutos tuvo que haber quedado en el suyo y peor aún, porqué debían todas las demás morir por él. Algo molesta , le lanzó una mirada al supuesto maestro quien la localizó rápidamente , dándole como respuesta una sonrisa de lado, demasiado sexy como para que algunas de sus compañeras comenzaran a susurrar _**"Que bueno que esta"; "como quisiera que fuera mi tutor" " no debe pasar los 19 años"**_.

La clase se desenvolvió bastante bien, Kaneki Ken resultaba ser bueno en lo que confiere a la pedagogía, aun así…. _ **Kaneki-sama, ¿podría explicarme esta ecuación?**_ El desagrado en el rostro de Touka era evidente más el albino sonrió nuevamente **Claro, el problema es que estas en la materia equivocada esto es Literatura**. Mencionó logrando que la chica se sonrojara mucho más si eso era posible. Touka rezaba internamente- a cualquier dios que estuviera disponible- para que terminara la hora, pero el reloj era más cruel que de costumbre.

Suspiró de repente y Kaneki Ken se había percatado de aquello. **Kirishima, hoy te toca el aseo**. Dijo el albino sin más al leer –no lo estaba haciendo realmente- el libro de asistencias de la clase. La gran interrogación en el semblante de Touka logro que Yoriko riera por lo bajo.

Y la hora finalizó y en vez de disfrutar la hora de receso, se tendría que ocupar del aseo del salón, mientras los demás debían aguardar en otro salón. Refunfuño por lo bajo al despedirse de su amiga, quien vendría por ella luego. Giró la cabeza de manera tétrica hacia el peliblanco quien se encontraba guardando detenidamente sus pertenencias. Cerró la puerta con seguro para encarar al mitad ghoul que disimulaba no verla. **¡OYE!, ¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?!** De pronto se sintió tan enojada que no podía disimular el volumen de su voz. El chico se acercó lo suficiente como para rosar la punta de sus zapatos con los de ella. **¿Qué sucede Touka-chan…no te alegra verme?** Ella parpadeo inquieta, para cruzarse de brazos. **NO, ¡QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS** **DE AQUÍ!** Gritó pero esta vez más bajo. **¿PORQUÉ MOTIVO?** ¿Acaso era una broma?, él se atrevía a colarse en su escuela y hacerse pasar por un profesor que por supuesto no lo era y ¿debía tener un motivo? ¿Uno mayor?, cómo podía ser tan….creyó palidecer un poco al ver como apoyaba la mano a su lado, precisamente sobre la pared que tenía detrás de ella, aquello parecía un acorralamiento. En otro momento hubiera pensado que Kaneki Ken no sería capaz de hacer _"eso",_ pero sin embargo eso es lo que hacía.

" _Eso"_ que resultaba ser tan nuevo y diferente. Ese contacto que fue rápido pero duradero al sentir como sus labios rápidamente se calentaban, _"eso"…._ era algo increíble.

Porque _"eso"…._ era su primer beso.

.

.

.

* * *

Y me había puesto a pensar en cómo sería Kaneki como sensei así con el cabello blanco, muy hermoso y frio sajhgdkhgs*alusina* y salio esto que esta un poco AU y OC tal vez pero bueno tenía ganas de escribir esto XD

Una Touka celosa y un Kaneki-sempai hahahhaha **PERFECTION!** diría Tsukiyama XD

Gracias por leer!


	15. Por la mañana

**POR LA MAÑANA**

Tokyo Ghoul / Viñeta

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: SUI ISHIDA** es el autor de Tokyo Ghoul incluido los personajes utilizados.

* * *

.

.

¿Por qué me encontraba en ese lugar?, ya no lo recuerdo. Solo sé que estaba ahí sentado en ese sofá negro frente a esa cama. Tan solo observaba y no sabía bien que. Si era esa figura que se movía al compás de una serena respiración o será ese rostro de porcelana cubierto por cabellos violáceos – tampoco era que me importaba mucho el saber que me hacía ir cada noche a verla dormir- tal vez sí, no lo sé.

Inevitablemente el sol comenzó a salir teniendo el cielo oscuro de una gama cálida y era ese el momento por el que toda la noche había aguardado, un lapso de ironía me incentivo a quedarme quieto , casi estático, el sonido del despertador sonaría tan puntual como siempre -7:00- y los pajarillos comenzarían a cantar cerca de la ventana, sonreí , amaba ese preciso momento, en el que tanteas por encima del respaldo de la cama para hallar –ciegamente- el despertador, que comenzaba a enfadarte. No notas mi presencia y es muy normal, ya que no puedes darte cuenta de nada ante tu somnolencia. Tus ojos perezosos son restregados infantilmente, para luego estirarte lánguidamente, tu cuerpo de esa manera se destensa por completo, mientras tomas las mantas y las haces a un lado para poder reincorporarte. Ladeo el rostro ante tal visión proporcionada, ¿eres un ángel acaso? ¿desde cuando eres tan hermosa?, complicado emocionalmente admiro tu figura la cual es cubierta- un poco- por una playera color negro que pienso que me es muy familiar.

Me miras y no pareces comprender la situación, tu semblante es uno tan dulce y delicado, tan tierno, como el de un hada quien aún no puede despertar del todo, ante ello mi sonrisa se ensancha, realmente eres preciosa.

Pero como todo comienza, acaba, puesto a que tus ojos ya lucen más abiertos y tus cejas se han unido en cierto punto de tu frente. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, el agudo y estruendoso **–¿ESTÚPIDO QUE HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?-** Y lo que más gracioso me resultaba era que intentabas esconder tu desnudes con lo que sobraba de esa tela tan oscura que gritaba _**"Kaneki ven por mí".**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ummm un Kaneki a medio pervertir no es grandioso(? jsdhkjdgksd XD Pobrecita Touka , creo que a nadie le debe gustar que lo vean despertar, bueno no en ese contexto -KANEKI STALKER MODE ON(?

Gracias a mis fieles lectoras Q-Q!

 **KanadeKisishima** , subo los que voy escribiendo, no te preocupes por eso ;)::: También me gustaría continuar el Au...quien sabe en el futuro)?

 **Staga** Gracias por tus comentarios 3


	16. Café instantáneo

**CAFÉ** **INSTANTÁNEO**

Tokyo Ghoul / Viñeta

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: SUI ISHIDA** HACE ESTAS COSITAS HERMOSAS Y YO LAS MANIPULO.

* * *

.

.

.

No era que lo odiase –bueno sí, más que un poco pero menos que mucho-era raro y a la vez normal. El aroma no era igual, este era algo más débil y su color definitivamente no era negro café, como el que –ahora o desde que conoció esa pequeña cafetería- puede apreciar. Pero es que al tomar el asa de la tasa amarilla, no puede evitar alzar el recipiente y volver a descender la altura. Y de nuevo no es que lo odiaba, pero…-la mueca imparcial ante la simpleza simulaba un _"está bien"_ en su rostro-

Otra vez –como tantas otras veces- se encontraba frente al fregadero –metálico- ahora manchado con cierto color terráqueo y es que siempre terminaba de la misma manera –tirado contra el fregadero- o tal vez accidentalmente lo olvidara sobre su escritorio e inevitablemente el líquido oscuro perdería su calor – siendo una acción a propósito o no- quien sabía.

Y aunque a él ya no le pareciera extraño que sus piernas lo condujeran al mismo lugar –siempre que podía- se debía preguntar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué odiaba tanto el café instantáneo? Tal vez al aspirar ese aroma a vieja melancolía mezclada con cacao, lo transportaba a extraños universos que quizás ocasionalmente –o siempre- quisiera explorar, o será el ambiente acogedor y cálido, la luz solar que iluminaba gran parte del local le traía un aire memorial, algo que pareciera no querer olvidar.

Entonces miró a esa linda chica que siempre le sonríe al tomar su pedido y a sus adentros- o no tanto- creyó haber visto al mismo cielo en esos ojos tan místicos. Porque al tomar la tasa de café _expresso_ que ella le preparaba le hacía sentir- por muy extraño que sonara- completo y dichoso. Pensó que puede que a fin y al cabo, el café sea distinto, pero existía una razón más rebuscada para odiar al instantáneo y tal vez la razón estaba frente a sus ojos sonriéndole muy dulcemente.

.

.

.

* * *

Haise Hase HAISE...no te das cuenta que el café no es lo que tanto te atrae ?:D / Mi teoría es que deja la ccg para unirse a :RE y ser el nuevo trapeador a cambio de café gratis y libros en los que poder perderse(?...Tal vez con las monedas que le de Touka (por que mas no va a pagarle?) se comprara un tinte para su hermoso cabellos ... alucino? sí bueno déjenme SER! XDD

Gracias por Leer!


	17. Rendirse

**RENDIRSE**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

By Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a **SUI ISHIDA** , excepto esta historia que es mine.

* * *

.

.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, mientras Kaneki aún se mantenía fuerte y seguro en su posición. Ya no sabría bien cuanto aguantaría. Todo era demasiado.

Inspiró profundamente, ante cada movimiento que el chico hacía, ya su cuerpo se sentía debilitado y solo con decir _"Por favor"_ no pararía la tortura. Se sentía sofocada y podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Kaneki quien rosaba, cada vez más veces, su pecho contra el rostro de Touka. En esos momentos odio ser tan pequeña, ¿por qué él siempre debía tomar el control? Flexionó su rodilla, ahora estaba dándole la espalda, eso le hacía sentir tan nerviosa, el seguramente estaba haciendo de las suyas mientras el segundero del reloj se dignaba a girar. Su mano se posicionó, fuertemente, muy cerca de la suya, estaba a punto de colapsar, lo sentía en su cansado cuerpo, lo intuía con ese calor de mil rayos que aquel verano les provenía.

" _Demonios, solo para"_ y aunque lo pensará mucho y casi lo implorara, sabía que no cedería, porque ella tampoco lo haría, estaba segura que eso le había enseñado por su parte a no ceder y ser cada vez más testarudo. Sí que se lamentó, más aún cuando sus piernas ya no querían reaccionar, el ardor se incrementaba y Kaneki Ken, se mantenía muy confiado de su capacidad física. ¿A dónde iban a llegar?" _Mis piernas…para"._ De nuevo estaba allí cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior para no rendirse explícitamente, debía aguantar.

No obstante el momento llegó y con ello su caída fue definitiva, el brillo en su espalda, le permitía imaginar que tanto había sufrido su maldito cuerpo, la respiración agitada- la de ambos- se mantenía como un eco dentro de la habitación, él la miró y sus ojos brillaron de una manera impensada, se permitió jadear ante su extenuación. **Lo has hecho bien.** Mencionó él y sintió un leve escalofríos recorrerle entera- al escuchar la puerta abrirse-aún podía observarlo de cabeza, bueno su cabeza estaba sobre el suelo y esa es la visión que tenía de Yomo, quien arqueo una ceja confundido. **Touka…ese juego ¿no es para niños?** Se giró sobre sí misma y miró a Kaneki Ken quien había tomado asiento sobre la manta blanca con círculos de colores en su superficie. Sonrío de lado **Pues a mí me sigue gustando**. Luego el albino encara a la chica para preguntar **¿una vez más?** , ella solo asiente y vuelven a empezar dejando a un Renji Yomo muy extrañado ante el comportamiento de dos adolescentes demasiado niños.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAHAHAH** a que no se esperaban algo así eh(?) , **YEP** son inocentes aún XD...Yomo-san déjalos ser!XD

¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser jugar al **_Twister_** con Kaneki en forma de cienpies?...hsgjgdjsgdjsf- **DIE** -

 **Gracias** a mis fieles lectores y **BIENVENIDAS** a las nuevitas (L)!


	18. Paraguas

**PARAGUAS**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: SUI ISHIDA** es el autor de Tokyo Ghoul, solo tomé prestado a sus hermosos personajes.

* * *

.

.

Salió disparado –por la salida de su oficina- , no sin antes tomar el paraguas negro que anteriormente le había prestado a Shirazu. Solo le quedaban 20 minutos, sabía de sus horarios, por alguna razón se le ocurrió ir por ella, puesto que en un día como aquel –con un clima tan cambiante- sería un alivio contar con alguien que te brinde una especie de protección, no, bueno una ayuda, como sea él tenía muchas ganas de verla y desde que había ingresado a esa prestigiosa universidad no había podido encontrarle de nuevo, en :RE.

El cielo gris comenzó a gruñir, eso anticipo lo que era inevitable, una lluvia que causaría problemas en más de una persona que no se había percatado del comentario meteorológico del noticiero de las 7am. Intentó abrirlo, valla sí que lo hizo, pero el paraguas desplegó sus varillas metálicas separadas de la tela oscura, cosa que dejo en blanco al chico de raíces negras.

Luego se encargaría de regañar a Shirazu por su imprudencia, más ahora debía ir por esa chica, no importaba como, solo sabía que debía ir.

Aunque trató por todos los medios no mojarse con la leve llovizna, no pudo evitar sentir el frío golpearle la cara. Miró hacia ambos lados al cruzar la calle, algo lo tenía impaciente y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Corrió –y valla que así fue- hasta que sus piernas le dolieron por dentro.

Su respiración estaba alterada, podía sentirlo, un suceso extraño acontecería, algo que lamentaría tal vez. Nuevamente volvió a cruzar la calle, pisando cada ralla blanca dibujada en el húmedo y oscuro asfalto. Se preguntó mentalmente si –esto, lo que fuera que fuere- perjudicaría de alguna manera su insipiente relación.

Alzó su muñeca algo nervioso, no quería corroborar el horario, no de nuevo, sí…era tarde.

Parpadeo inquieto, aun le quedaban unas cuantas manzanas que cruzar, observo a su alrededor y la gracia del color amarillo de un auto –Taxi- pasó por sus narices sin siquiera reparar en su señal. Suspiró cansino, esto iba a costarle caro, la lluvia se incrementaba y con ello, su atuendo blanco-su uniforme mejor dicho- comenzaba a pesar.

Y pasados los 15 minutos de agonía, en un maratón con él de único participante, se halló en el lugar correcto, aplaudiéndose hacia sus adentros por completar su misión, más algo lo desconcertó al levantar la mirada, algo que vio que quiso nunca haber visto.

Arqueo una ceja y bajo la mirada algo – o muy frustrado- , el chico era alto y su mirada era suave, su mano sostenía un paraguas blanco y debajo del mismo se hallaba la chica más bonita de Kamii. Ella rió suavemente sin percatarse del chico de ropas húmedas que se alejaba sin decir adiós.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Vale Touka-chan no lo hizo a propósito si(? **_"Haisneki"_** pensó cualquier cosa! cómo no? es muy gay para quedarse a pelear por Touka como si fuera un trofeo, él ama a Touka-chan y solo desea verla feliz aún sí él no es quien lo haga-Lo amo tanto (L)

 **Gracias por leer!**


	19. Mi turno

**MI TURNO**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble (extend)

by Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de Tokyo Ghoul **(SUI ISHIDA:2011)** me pertenece- ojala así fuera- por lo que me conformo con poder manipular sus personajes a mi antojo.

* * *

.

.

Desde aquella mañana, en la que encontró a Kaneki Ken en su habitación, había ideado la manera de poder vengarse sin matarlo a golpes. Le resultaba divertido para su adentros, adentrarse en la habitación del albino y bañarlo con una cubeta de agua helada- sí era helada, ya que contenía pequeños cubos de hielo- de solo pensarlo ya le estaba cosquilleando el estomago malignamente.

Fue entonces que programó su despertador una hora más temprano, ya vería ese tonto, ahora ella sería la que tomaría partido, nunca le perdonaría el hecho de que la halla visto en esas condiciones y por encima de todo usando una de sus sudaderas, que solo le pertenecían a él.

En su rostro, se dibujo un leve sonrojo, al recordar la noche anterior. _**"Touka-chan…te queda linda esa sudadera, por favor quédatela"**_. Cerró fuertemente su puño al rememorar el aliento de Ken rosándole la oreja derecha. ¿Por qué debía torturarla de esa manera?, tomándola desprevenida y por detrás, era simplemente inconcebible.

Entrecerró los ojos al caminar sigilosamente hacía la habitación del peli blanco y rodear con su mano la perilla de su puerta -completamente blanca-. Tomó aire y respiro hondamente, ¿Qué si estaba nerviosa?, bueno sí un poco, aunque no debía temer, ya que aún no amanecía por lo que el chico seguramente estaría sumergido en un sueño profundo, sonrió de lado sería tan perfecto llevar a cabo su venganza de esa manera.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, metiendo su violácea cabellera primero, verificando que la víctima estuviera en su posición, sin embargo, no lograba ver mucho con la escasa luz de luna que se adentraba por la ventana.

Parpadeo inquieta y un sonido, muy leve por cierto, la hizo virar hacia la dirección incorrecta. Porque él, Kaneki Ken, debía estar esperándola dormido entre sus cobijas para ser bañado gratuitamente por Touka, la vengadora, pero hubo un pequeño error en sus cálculos, o mejor dicho demasiados errores. Primeramente ¿Qué hacía por esas horas en el departamento de Kaneki?, ¿por qué había ido hasta allí solo para gastarle una broma?, ah sí la venganza, más eso quedó en el olvido ante lo que sus ojos azulados veían.

¿Era ese el chico sin sentido, por demás miedoso y poco prometedor que ella había conocido en un entonces llamado Ken Kaneki?, pues esto no se parecía nada, pero nada al chico de cabellos negros y mirada ingenua- rememorando, de poco y por decir mucho- poquísima masa muscular. Es que sus ojos no hacían más que mirar, sin siquiera parpadear. Al contar cada cuadradito perfectamente alineado en esa zona abdominal, pudo sentir como su saliva costaba ser tragada, fue entonces, cuando Kaneki con su –hermoso por demás- cabello blanco y mirada zorruna la miró descaradamente, porque sus manos temblaban- demasiado diría cualquiera- y sus pupilas verificaban que ese ser fuera el idiota Kaneki y no una ilusión de un chico muy formado, mejor dicho de otro chico. Sí, esa debía ser la solución, seguramente otro ghoul se estaba haciendo pasar por el albino, seguramente ya se lo habían comido y aquí estaba ella sufriendo espasmos alucinógenos. Luego pensó que tal vez estaba soñando- y muy lejos de ser una pesadilla- se llevó una mano a la mejilla y pellizcó sin piedad, debía de ser un sueño pero uno muy bueno, el dolor se incrementaba sintiendo el área enrojecer. **¿Touka-chan quieres jugar?**

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, ¿acaso quería matarla? _**No**_. Se reprimía mentalmente cada vez que veía las gotas resbalar por ese torso y no quería continuar bajando para descubrir unos shorts negros que hacían juego con la sudadera que usaba de pijama.

Se mentalizó y por arte –o no- de magia volvió a la calmada Kirishima, quien lo miraba con mucho enojo. **ME LAS PAGARAS KANEKI.**

Prefirió retirarse, valla que sí, no quería ceder, no quería ser la que perdiera la batalla, el chico era apuesto, sí, pero nada más. Caminó de manera apresurada, debía volver a su departamento y dormir hasta las 7 am, debía hacerlo por su bien. Más al intentar escapar, un mitad ghoul se apoderó de su muñeca y la obligó a retroceder. Cerrando sus ojos muy alterada, por los latidos del corazón, intentó no obedecer a todo lo que el albino le pidió durante largas horas hasta finalmente quedar dormida, bien dormida, entre las sábanas blancas que no le pertenecían, no por el momento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Touka-chan si juegas con fuego, solo te quemaras...Con Shironeki no se juega he dicho!, de lo contrario él te obligara a hacer cosas divertidas por su propia conveniencia? _-sí es eso , lo que estas pensando-_

Bueno a falta de doujinshis, algo hay que hacer(? XD

Este escrito supera las 700 palabras por lo que no es un drabble, pero no llega a ser un _Oneshot_ , por ello lo deje como un _drabble extend_ -de extendido(? XD

 **Gracias por leer!**


	20. Cita perfecta

**CITA** **PERFECTA**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: SUI ISHIDA** hizo muy bien en crear esta serie de la que puede estar orgulloso , porque viendo su otra obra...idontknow -_-.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"nee que romántico, ¿no lo crees Touka-chan?"_**

.

.

Aquel día había sido extraño ya de por si **_–"una romántica cena en un distinguido restaurante"-_** Estaba ahí íntegramente, pero mi mete flotó a un ciberespacio alejado, muy alejado de este planeta. _ **\- "Ir por esos libros que tanto te gustan, con la persona que te gusta"-**_ ¿acaso Irimi-san no podía dejar de hablar, aquello ya me estaba colmando la paciencia. Juraría que si no fuera por mi autocontrol, el palo del trapeador que estaba sosteniendo en mis manos, se habría partido en mil trocitos.

No era que Irimi-san me molestara, claro que no. Ella nunca causaría ese efecto en mi –solo que el día de hoy como muy pocas veces- no hacía otra cosa que repetir esas _cosas_ acompañadas por un suspiro esperanzador y casi poético. Pero eso no era lo único que mencionaba. No.

 _ **" Kaneki-kun sabe lo que le gusta a una chica"**_

¿De dónde? O¿ quién….cómo? ¿Cómo sabría todas esas cosas Irimi-san?… ¡Ah es verdad!, _el muy idiota_ ayer se puso a contar- como nunca antes – su cita perfecta. Recuerdo que Irimi-san lo escuchaba encantada, mientras Hinami-chan preguntaba sin filtro alguno, él tan solo respondía como si hablara de su libro favorito. _**"¿Kaneki nii-chan…has tenido una cita como esa?"**_.

Esa pregunta y luego sentir como una pila de tasas se cae de mis brazos torpes, llamando la atención de Nishiki. _**"- Hey perra-chan…no molestes, trato de dormir un poco.-"**_. Había chasqueado la lengua y me dispuse a juntar todo tan rápido que nadie se percataría de mi descuido. Al tirar los restos, me quité el delantal y opté por ir a mi departamento para terminar mis deberes.

 **Cita perfecta…valla estupidez**. Mencioné entre dientes pateando una piedrita que se interponía en mi camino. Al levantar la cabeza veo que hay otro estorbo en mi camino, sí, era Kaneki Ken. Con su típica pose de niño bueno y mirada dulce. ¿Eh? Olvídenlo…de mí no lo escucharon.

Pasé por su lado y sentí como se estremeció ante mi rechazo. **Touka-chan.** Pronunció mi nombre luego de carraspear ligeramente su garganta, aquello sonaba hasta interesante, yo iba con ambas manos en los bolsillos y hasta flojera me daba darme la vuelta. Por lo que detuve mi andar al escucharlo dos o tres o tal vez cuatro veces más. **Touka-chan…** _*¿su voz aun temblaba?*_. **¿Qué quieres?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?** .Realmente no lo estaba…solo. No quería estar ahí. **–Es que…Yoshimura me encargó que fuera por granos de café y quisiera pedirte que me acompañes, si no estoy molestándote, claro.-**. No pudo ver el puño formándose dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero en ese preciso momento una gran ira me embargaba. ¿Solo para eso me quería?, ¿para acompañarlo en un recado?, ¿acaso no estoy a la altura de sus demás citas?. Lo último, olvídenlo.

 _*Respira Touka, no lo mates aún, solo espera*._ Caminé hacia el lado contrario y él me siguió, misteriosamente nos estábamos entendiendo. Al llegar de la tienda, y ver la mirada de Hinami-chan, parpadeé dubitativa. **– ¿Tuvieron una cita?-**. Mis mejillas me habían traicionado, tiñéndose de rojo vivo, mientras el tal Ken reía nervioso. Quise pedir explicaciones mientras Hinami empezaba con un **– Es que ….-** y eso fue todo, ya que Kaneki le había tapado la boca con su mano derecha, preguntándole muy sonriente si quería ir a leer un poco, por lo que Hinami asintió contenta. Dejándome ahí en pleno salón pensando y pensando ** _"¿Kaneki…tu?"_**. * _¡Ni lo pienses Touka.!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Estaba viendo un vídeo de cosplayers de TG y salio esto **aadsdadasdas** Todo el mundo sabe que Touka no es ninguna **pink girl** así que por qué no ponerla celosa de esta manera (? **HAHAHAH** soy más mala que el mismo Ishida.

Millones de gracias a mis lectores :

 _ **\- Staga :** HAHAHAH lo sé! nadie pensaría que estaban jugando a eso , bueno yo si -o no?-_

 _ **\- KanadeKirishima** Tus comentarios son amor hsgadjgsjf / ¿verdad? que suerte que Ishida nos corrompa de esa manera, que siga poniendole musculos a sus personajes XD_

 _ **\- Guest** (no te he visto en otro de mis fics?) La idea era esa justamente, que completaran los espacios que deje entre ver bajo la mascara de un juego inocente. **UMM SOY MAS PERVERSA DE LO NORMAL**. _

_**\- Sylverd :** un muchacho en la comunidad , bienvenido sea ud señor Lawliet(? :D. Gracias por comentar, y sí puede que en algún drabble siguiente le pase eso a Touka-chan._

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	21. Resguardar

**RESGUARDAR**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble.

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a **Sui Ishida** excepto la trama fea que le puse :D

* * *

.

.

La noticia había llegado sin más, era un rumor, más no se podían fiar de ello.

Más un día soleado de abril, dos palomas habían ingresado dentro de la cafetería Anteiku. El rumor consistía, en que ya habían identificado al Ghoul clasificado como ss, llamado Rabbit. Yoshimura asintió con la cabeza y al milisegundo Touka había sido apresada por unos brazos y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, la iluminación había desaparecido, gracias al lugar en el que se encontraba. El espacio estaba muy reducido- valla que asi era- puesto a que solo cabían dos personas, ella y él. Su aroma era inconfundible, su mano aún se mantenía sobre la boca de Touka, quien lo miraba incrédula aun en esa oscuridad. Pronto la quitó –Touka- bruscamente, como no queriendo estar allí y es que se sentía un tanto incomoda. El chico se extrañó un poco, pero profirió callar, ahora lo que importaba era mantener a Touka segura. **Yo podía cuidarme sola**. Susurró muy bajito para que solo él ollera. Sonrió para luego tratar de escuchar los movimientos del otro lado de la puerta. **Lo siento, tendremos que permanecer de este modo…un poco más.** Mencionó el chico de cabello blanco, mientras ella emitía un gesto de fastidio. No quería estar ahí, no quería esconderse. Por todos los cielos, no quería estar encerrada con ese chico. Ella lo observó de reojo, sus respiraciones se unificaban en el pequeño cuarto y ella no pudo más que ruborizarse, sintiendo el calor que proporcionaba el cuerpo del chico que le sacaba una cabeza de altura. **Ya deja de hacer eso**. Replicó algo molesta, cuidando que el volumen de su voz no fuera tan alto. El chico se estremeció un poco al no comprender del todo, por lo que acercó un poco más –si es que era posible-su rostro al de ella **¿Qué deje de hacer que Touka-chan?** Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, sí que estaba muy cerca, el calor se hacía presente con vehemencia, mientras él aún continuaba sin entender –o si lo hacía y solo estaba jugando con ella- **Eso**. Volvió a decir girando un poco su rostro, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, reaccionó ante la cercanía de su rostro contra el de él y sí, ya era tarde. Sus labios se habían unido con los del joven universitario quien cerró sus ojos para llevar una mano hacia la mejilla caliente de la chica. Al separarse, algo alarmado pudo decir **Touka-chan tienes fiebre ¿te encuentras bien?** Touka quien aún estaba en shock lo empuja levemente y decide que ya era tiempo de salir, ya le daba igual lo que le esperara, no podía creer que el único mitad ghoul le hiciera sentir eso con un solo beso y no es que haya besado con anterioridad, solo que ese chico…había provocado cosas en ella, cosas que creía estúpidas hasta que lo conoció.

Salió del escondite y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una bocanada de aire puro, aun sus mejillas estaban encendidas y la mirada de sus compañeros de Anteiku no se hicieron esperar. **–Onee-chan estas muy roja-** lo único que le faltaba, que sus compañeros también se percataran de lo sucedido, más Kaneki salió del cuarto de limpieza con cierto color en sus mejillas, las miradas viajaban de ella a él y de él a ella, más la chica se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada y el chico miro con cariño la puerta –ahora cerrada- del cuarto de limpieza, ese momento nunca lo olvidaría y secretamente se había propuesto resguardar a Touka, cada vez que fuera necesario.

.

.

.

* * *

AHHAHA Touka-baka, yo hubiera disfrutado más de la cercanía de Kaneki-kun...demo Touka es Touka y así hay que quererla XD

 **Gracias por leer!**


	22. Significado

**SIGNIFICADO**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben... **Sui Ishida** es el culpable.

* * *

.

.

Miré de reojo la sonrisita en el rostro de mi mejor amiga. ¿En qué lío me había metido? ¿Por qué le había dicho que si? Un sinfín de preguntas me presionaban hasta el punto de colisionar entre ellas. Sí, hoy sábado a las 9:15 hs, estaba junto a Yoriko en una clase de cocina. Yo detesto la cocina, ¿Cómo fui a decirle que si?, sufría lentamente para mis adentros, más lo hecho, hecho estaba, por lo que tenía que aceptar el porvenir. Y sí, me sentía ridícula usando mandil.

Enfoqué la mirada al frente, el instructor todavía no se había dignado a aparecer, dándome una cierta esperanza, aguarden….retiro lo dicho, al parecer ya estaba aquí. **-¡Good Morning fleurs!–** Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Por qué de todos los instructores en el mundo, tenía que tocarme este? Tsukiyama Shuu tan alto y elegante como de costumbre sonreía con sus manos unidas, casi deleitándose con lo que sus ojos podían ver. **–¡Bienvenidas a la primera clase liebesleben! –**

Por mi parte trataría de pasar tan desapercibida como para que el gourmet no me detectara, sin embargo… **¿TOUKA-CHAN, vienes a cocinar para tu first love también?**. Eso había sido un disparo, directo al pecho, pero debía contenerme, por Yoriko. **¿Touka-chan conoces al instructor Kamui?**. Las gotas nerviosas se deslizaban por mi frente mientras negaba con la cabeza, claro, seguramente se había cambiado el nombre. Sería muy tonto andar con tu nombre verdadero por ahí.

La clase continuó de excéntrica a extra excéntrica, el platillo a realizar era un cupcake con una linda flor de adorno. Era válido decir que a Tsukiyama se le daba muy bien la repostería-dejando un saldo de un perfecto panquesito con una hermosa rosa roja en su cobertura-, por lo que a mi…bueno yo no sirvo para esto. Mire a Yoriko quien se concentraba mucho con el glaseado para formar una bonita flor. Volví a reparar en mi panquesito –no tenía decoración alguna- suspiré y tomé asiento para echarle un vistazo a la revista de diseños sobre la mesa. Justo en la página nueve, hallé una flor muy linda y de fácil estructura -o eso creí- por lo que me dispuse a recrearla, no me importaba demasiado, solo quería terminar con aquello y largarme, sabiendo que no había dejado sola a una amiga.

Al cabo de unos minutos había finalizado, no me había quedado igual que la de Yoriko y ni que se diga con la de Tsukiyama, pero no podía quejarme. Hasta me daba ganas de sonreír al mirar lo que había podido hacer. **¡Kosaka-san DIVINE!**. Su rostro sonriente cambio un poco al ver mi resultado, lo encaré con claro disgusto y el ladeó su sonrisa. **Touka-chan kukukuku** _-a modo de risa-_. Arqueé una ceja en obvia disconformidad. **¿Con que camelia huh?** Dirigí mi mirada hacia el panqué rosado, sin sentido para mí. **Al menos lo intentaste**. Mencionó con un deje agraciado en su voz, pero antes de alejarse del todo. **Sigue intentándolo**. Aquello me había enfurecido un poco, luego se me quitó al saber que esa sería la única clase a la que asistiría, ya tendría algún motivo con el que disculparme con Yoriko.

Al terminar de guardar mis cosas en el bolso que había llevado, una nota se cae del casillero metálico. _ **El significado de las camelias son: Te querré siempre**_. Y debajo una firma llena de firuletes. Sin querer miré nuevamente el panquesito que aguardaba cerca de mí, a unos centímetros de mi bolso. **_Touka-chan, ¿ya estas lista?_** La voz de Yoriko me sacó de mis pensamientos, en los que un chico de cabellos albinos aparecía sonriendo como en un principio.

.

.

* * *

Bueno las camelias son tan bonitas jshdkgdfgd (flor favorita) ...Touka-chan inconscientemente había elegido esa flor, por que el corazón nunca se equivoca asadasdsd Kaneki recibirás dos panquesitos, de el Touka (si no se lo comió antes por orgullo) y el de Tsukiyama XDD / Claramente esto nunca sucedería por que Ninguno de los tres puede comerlos X'DD

¿por qué Tsukiyama instructor? , no se él siempre anda con las flores y ahora en :Re ...(no more spoilers)

 **Gracias por leer!**


	23. Egoísmo

**EGOÍSMO**

Tokyo Ghoul / Viñeta.

by Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo de **Sui Ishida** -aplausos-

* * *

.

.

Corrió y logró mantener ese ritmo por unos interminables 10 kilómetros. Debió detenerse, después de todo era lo que su cuerpo le permitía resistir. Un cuerpo y todo se reducía a eso. Un ghoul pero con corazón humano, un miserable corazón humano.

Si no fuera porque su cuerpo humano –por demás- se erizara violentamente ante la helada que lo estaba envolviendo, sería capaz de admitir que ese corazón del que tanto se jacta, se le había derretido. Sí, porque este no dejaba de sufrir extraños espasmos. Ella no lo deseaba, sin embargo sucedía.

Cada vez que corría y corría, por esos largos caminos, podía permitir imaginarse en un lugar muy lejos, tan lejos como el horizonte mismo. ¿Tendría fin?, esperaba- realmente- que no. Abrió la boca, lo más que pudo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no lo quería volver a ver, nunca más –tal vez sí- Cada vez que él la miraba con un semblante tan dulce y falso, cada vez que él se colaba entre sus sabanas y le acariciaba, muy despacio . Su puño se había anidado y solo esperaba a que lentamente todo volviera a su lugar. Que las piezas comenzaran a encajar, que las lágrimas solas rodaran por el terreno níveo de su rostro, mientras los sollozos y jadeos se escaparan de su ser.

En sí lo doloroso no era que él se adueñara de ella cada vez que quisiera, ni que le sonriera por la mañana al probar de su café, sino que lo que más hacía doler a su astillado corazón, era su hipocresía. Esa la que ostentaba, una felicidad tan ficticia como los cuentos que su madre solía leer, en lo que sus finales costaban de lindas oraciones perfectamente realizadas para agradar. Esa no era su felicidad, más al mirar el gesto que emitía al colocarse una mano sobre la barbilla, suspiraba aliviada y no sabía si llorar –como ahora y cada noche- o reír como solía demostrarle. Porque su egoísmo la estaba consumiendo, porque quería devolverle algo de felicidad, una respuesta, algo cálido que ella podía rebuscar con las manos ensangrentadas y el corazón muy lastimado, ella lo haría por él, siempre por él. Es entonces cuando regresa caminando por el mismo sendero que recorrió y levanta la mirada sonriente –ambos- mentirosos que se plantean vivir una fantasía, pero siempre-y nuevamente- por él y por ella –también-, aunque sonara tan mezquino.

.

.

.

* * *

 **YEP,** la pobrecita Touka anda sufriendo por el Haisneki que anda de feliz por la vida, mientras ella se muere por dentro .. **.DRAMA(? NAH** jkshadkjhskdf3333333

Kaneki mentiroso :(

 _Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos :D_

 **Gracias por leer!**


	24. Este sentimiento

**ESTE SENTIMIENTO**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

by Lin

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sui Ishida** U KNOW

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _¿Por qué me sucede?_

 _¿Por qué mi corazón justo tiene que acelerarse en ese preciso momento?_

Lo miro y por más que me esfuerce, no puedo encontrar la solución – como si de un anagrama, se tratara- trato de dibujar con la potencial imaginación que no me fue concebida. Dibujar sobre su rostro sí, cosas raras, como cicatrices, lunares, un gran bigote y todo, todo lo intentado, es en vano.

Exhalo el aire sonoramente – ese, el que contuve en mis pulmones todo el tiempo- y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que alejarme, a cada sonrisa, a cada mirada. Que estúpida, que estúpida me he vuelto. No lo entiendo, tal vez no quiera entenderlo realmente.

Miro al cielo, debo distraerme un poco, quizás un poco más. ¿Sabes?...odio cuando pone esa cara de idiota, lo odio, odio que me vea de esa forma cada vez que ingreso a la cafetería, o simplemente cuando dice _Hola Touka-chan._ ¿Por qué tiene que sonrojarse siempre?, ¿Por qué su respiración tiene que ser tan calmada por la tarde? ¿Por qué al leer ese libro que lleva siempre debe dejar que el cabello le caiga sobre el ojo derecho?

 _Hastiada, asqueada…así me siento._

Probablemente contraje una terrible enfermedad. Una en la que mis pulsaciones se aceleran al ver esos dientes asomarse en una sonrisa implícita, o tal vez al escucharle hablar sobre lo mucho que le gusta el café que yo preparo. No quiero, no quiero sentirlo. Esto lo que sea que fuera.

Camino, manteniendo cada pisada en sincronización y ahí estamos otra vez, siguiéndome el paso para alcanzarme, ¿Qué?, no quiero el estúpido almuerzo. Mi desagrado es infinito y luego veo tu rostro sonriente ¿qué? Nunca había sido amable. Vete, vete no te quiero cerca.

 _La temperatura de mis mejillas, no otra vez._

Comprendo finalmente que lo que más odiaba de Kaneki Ken, no era su aparente debilidad, ni su resistencia ante su nueva vida, sino, el olor que expedía cada vez que se asomaba, su color de cabello, su tono de voz, su manera de caminar, cada vez que ladeaba la cabeza al concentrarse, la manera en que mira algo que le gusta.

 _La manera en que mira algo que le gusta_ , como eso que ve ahora, un estúpido libro nuevo, tras un estúpido vitral. Envidia, ¿esto es envidia?, no, no puede serlo.

Porque fui yo la que algo alterada me encontraba a las 18:00Hs dentro de una librería, compró un libro que nunca leerá en la vida- porque no- no era para mí, claro que no.

Y podría ser que el 20 de diciembre, al despertar y poner esa cara de idiota vea algo que lo haga sonreír mucho más. Y que al tomar ese algo, sus ojos brillen y luego se sonroje un poco, mientras la fragancia de su piel se haga cada vez más cálida, entonces y solo entonces yo estaré –con ambos ojos cerrados- detrás de la puerta de su habitación sonriendo, como una estúpida.

 _Una estúpida enamorada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

AWW que no suene a cliché! la amo a Touka-chan, de alguna manera me identifica ...aunque los chicos que son de mi tipo sean algo más idiota al estilo Urie (? Shironeki **FIRST IN MY KOKORO** (?

 **Gracias por leer!**


	25. Reeducar

**REEDUCAR**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble Extend.

By Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece al _**Sr. Ishida**_.

* * *

.

.

Rodeó la mesa, deslizando el dedo índice a su andar. Ella lo miró desde su posición, sí en la que él le había permitido que se quedara, sentada en una silla de fuerte roble. No quería levantar la mirada, él desde atrás se veía tan fuerte e inalcanzable, sin notarlo se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Ahora él le daba la espalda mientras recargaba su brazo sobre la superficie cristalina de la ventana a su derecha. Cierto, era que ella necesitaba una " _Reeducación"_. Sasaki Haise, había podido llegar hasta ella, de alguna manera se las ingenió para apresarla y dejarla en una de esas celdas oscuras y grises de las que quisieras huir en cuanto la olieras, sí, porque su olor era espantoso. Olía a muerte, a desesperación y por poco que fuera olía a humano.

La reeducación era planteada desde el hecho que ella siempre había puesto resistencia- muy lejos de ser racional- había abandonado todo comportamiento, casi y se podría decir que un Kakuja se mantenía mejor alineado que ella.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él y ningún otro? Él habló y ella sintió su piel erizarse. Quiso patear la mesa y largarse de allí, más cierto investigador no se lo permitía, se mantenía alerta a todo lo que él le dijera, era extraño obedecer a una voz tan sedante como la que él tenía. Y es que eso no era lo que temía de él, sino más bien sus acciones.

 **Quiero volver a mi celda**. Lo dijo sin más y él se irguió en su posición. **¿Por qué querrías eso Touka-chan?** Ahí estaba de nuevo, el muy maldito se las ingeniaba para ser amable y opresor a la vez.

 **Ya no quiero estar aquí**. Susurró, no sabía si su voz se quebraba por la indignación o el dolor que le provocaba estar tan cerca de él. **Yo sí quiero que permanezcas aquí.** Era un ida y vuelta de palabras, que sonaban como si fueran plegarias por parte de ella y ordenes implícitas por parte de él. **No lo entiendes idiota, solo quiero alejarme de ti**. Casi y lo grito – por muy sumisa que pretendiera ser- había cosas que no podía callar. La respuesta por la parte de Haise había sido un chaqueo con la lengua en rotunda negación. **Touka-chan ¿Cuántas veces te he explicado, como tienes que comportarte?** Se acercó hacia su asiento, tan cerca que el calor de su aliento quemaba la oreja del ghoul. **Tendré que volver a explicártelo**. Mencionó con la voz más ronca que de costumbre, para finalizar con esa acción que ella esperaba no recibir aquel día, su oreja había sido lamida tan despacio que juró que el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas había sido acto de una reacción rencorosa hacia sí misma. Apretó ambas manos contra la tela de su vestido café, ya no quería escucharlo ni sentirlo tan cerca. **¡Aléjate de mí!**. No solo lo había gritado, sino que también, había alzado su puño fuertemente contra su captor, este sonrió al tomar su puño con una sola mano, mientras la otra se había aferrado a su cintura. En un movimiento veloz- realmente así fue- la obligó a recostarse sobre la superficie de la gran mesa de madera. **Touka-chan…¿por qué me obligas a ser brusco contigo?** Eso había sido el colmo, pero ¿Qué clase de persona era?, no podía creer que ese era el mismo Kaneki , quien no podía ni atrapar ni una mosca y pedirle perdón por hacerlo. **Aléjate...Kaneki**. Había sonado a una orden y sus ojos cambiaron a un negro intenso con la pupila íntegramente roja _. Oh no, grabe error_. Haise rió, y rió como un loco, eso le asustaba, se parecía a ese Kaneki Ken que había visto, tan lejano al de cabello negro y ojo emparchado. Su corazón no daba tregua, él mantenía sus muñecas apresadas por sus manos. Su pulso. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Ahora él lo sabía, sabía cuánto poder ejercía en ella. Ladeó la cabeza, al ver que Sasaki quería hacerse dueño de sus labios, no se lo dejaría tan fácil. **Sabes que de esta manera, será más difícil para ti Touka-chan.** Parpadeó al verlo, su ojo izquierdo estaba tan cambiado como los de ella. Entonces sintió la intromisión en su cuello, los dientes perfectamente encuadrados rasgar parte de su piel y eso dolió. Sin embargo algo se había encendido dentro de su ser, algo que logró incentivarla y lanzar un jadeo, negó con la cabeza, no quería sentirlo, no. Su cuerpo tomaba temperatura y su corazón no cabía en su pecho. Sasaki o Kaneki quién fuera, lograría _reeducarla_ si usaba esos métodos tan seguido, de eso estaba segura y muy por dentro aquello….lo _deseaba_.

.

.

.

* * *

OK...Escribí esto sin pensarlo y aunque no fue planeado...amo el resultado...sí,sí soy un **darkficker frustrada(?** XDDD Tal vez algún día lo amplíe un poco más...quien sabe XD

 **Gracias por leer!**


	26. Declaración

**DECLARACIÓN**

Tokyo Ghoul / Viñeta.

By Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Todito de **Sui Ishida** , excepto de esas situaciones muy cools que suceden en mi mente y no llegan al escrito (? XDD

* * *

.

.

Tomó asiento y suspiró, para ver como ella lo imitaba, de pronto se sintió algo nervioso y prefirió enfocar su mirada en la pantalla del televisor en frente. Estaban cerca –pero no tanto- por lo que se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, ella se mantenía concentrada en la película que no trataba de otra cosa que no fueran zombis. Algo que mucho no le agradaba pero a Touka-chan parecía encantar. Y permanecieron un tiempo en la misma posición hasta que parecía que el suelo alfombrado resultaba algo incómodo, al menos para él quien sus piernas parecía algo entumecido. La observo de reojo, el cabello violáceo cubría gran porte de su rostro y eso hacía que no pudiera ver sus expresiones, que le agradaban, le agradaban mucho.

Porque aquel día ella había dado muchas- demasiadas- excusas para no mirar aquella película en su cuarto, no era que el resto de Anteiku no lo permitiera, sino que la misma Touka siempre decía que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Muy desilusionado andaba, hasta que ella le expreso su consentimiento, algo que le alegro mucho no por la película, que por cierto ella elegiría como condición. Claro que no era esa la intención detrás de esta rebuscada oportunidad. La verdadera razón consistía y residía en los sentimientos de cierto chico de cabellos negros, que miraba algo sonrojado el perfil de la chica de instituto.

 **-Touka-chan…-** y había comenzado a decir sin respirar mucho en ella, quería decirlo rápidamente, estaba muy nervioso, sus dedos jugaban entre ellos tratando de aliviar un poco sus ansias interiores. Ella parecía no inmutarse ante su interrupción, él pensó que aquello era un buen augurio, después de todo – a sabiendas de como actuaba la chica- se esperaría un grito como mínimo. **-Bueno yo Touka-chan…yo quiero-**. Ella seguía en su posición y eso no sabía si animarlo o solo era una señal de que debía detenerse. - **Touka-chan tú me gustas-**. Dijo sin más, cerrando sus ojos en señal de miedo. Más al abrir primero –muy despacio- su orbe gris pudo detectar que la chica seguía sin moverse. Algo alterado se acercó para encontrarse a una Touka muy sumida en sus sueños. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre sus labios levemente coloreados, por consecuencia trago sonoramente, animándose a continuar avanzando. Más los ojos azulados se abrieron súbitamente logrando que se detuviera y quedara casi en shock. Y la sorpresa lo invadió al sentir ambas manos de la chica sobre sus mejillas, seguido del impacto de unos labios muy suaves.

 **-Eres un idiota…-** pronunció y él solo rió por lo bajo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA** esto me trajo muchos recuerdos XDD Tendré algo de Tsundere(?... **I don´t care** XDD **WELL** noten que pongo en estas situaciones al Kaneki más gay por que el que es el doble de gay ,solo ...lo hubiera hecho y ya(? hsdkjahdksahf3 **#shironekiteam come back!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	27. Oportunidad

**OPORTUNIDAD**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

By Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo del señor **Ishida** , de lo contrario todo sería más **_troll mode on_** aún(?

* * *

.

.

Arqueó una ceja al ver el rostro de aquel chico tan molesto que siempre sonreía- eso había sido en un pasado-. Ella intentaba comer, bueno no es lo que realmente hacía, aquello se parecía más a un "engullir" enérgicamente un trozo de carne. — **¿Sabes?, te ves muy linda así Touka...** —. Ella se ruborizó ante lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso debía decirle eso en ese momento? Parpadeó un poco inquieta para girar su rostro, no quería verse tan afectada por ese ¿cumplido? **— Come, tu descanso se terminará en 15 minutos** —. Comentó desinteresadamente para señalar el tejido fibroso sobre la fina porcelana blanca frente a Kaneki.

 **— Claro** **—.** Respondió sin más para tomar sus cubiertos y comenzar a comer mirando de tanto en tanto a la chica en frente de él. Sus ojos viajaron desde el mechón violáceo que caía hábilmente sobre su rostro, hasta desembocar en unos delicados labios rosados –ahora manchados con un tono rojo, muy tentador- se llevó un bocado y comenzó a degustarlo, notando la facilidad de Touka para comer sin sentirse afectada en lo más mínimo por alguna clase de prejuicio ¿en qué pensaba? Touka-chan siempre había sido de esa manera, él era el único realtivamente nuevo en la materia. Volvió a meterse otro bocado en la boca para luego sentir una extraña corriente en su mente. Un pensamiento o tal vez se trataba de un ¿impulso? Lo que veían sus ojos, era una oportunidad.

Se reincorporó sobre sus pies y ella lo encaró un tanto extrañada de que no terminara siquiera su almuerzo, el mantenía un extraño brillo en sus orbes, más aquello solo era una advertencia para la chica quien veía como el chico se aproximaba aun con la mesa de por medio. **— ¿Qué sucede?** **—** preguntó un tanto extrañada por lo que Kaneki intentaba hacer. Las manos del albino se habían posicionado sobre sus mejillas –ahora sonrojadas-, ese brillo se opacaba a cada segundo, su ojo izquierdo seguía siendo negro con el centro rojo, ella sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, el rostro del chico se aproximaba cada vez más **— ¿Kaneki?** **—** casi en un susurro pudo decir, sintiendo la cálida humedad que aparecía en la comisura de su boca, humedad que se renovaba a cada milisegundo, la lengua de Kaneki Ken trataba de eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre que hubiera allí.— **No te muevas** **—** recargando su mirada en esos orbes azulados **— Touka-chan** —. Él había advertido suavemente pero imperante a la vez, ella sintió sus latidos acelerarse y el calor invadirla por completo. Entreabrió sus labios, necesitaba respirar, el oxígeno no lograba llegar a sus pulmones ¿acaso estaba conteniendo la respiración?

El sonrió de lado sin cortar el contacto visual y ella arrugó –con su mano hecha un puño- la tela blanca de su camisa. Entrecerró sus ojos, era el momento podía presentirlo, más algo los perturbó – a ambos- alguien y no algo, había irrumpido en la cocina de Anteiku. El estruendo se había escuchado logrando que la pareja se separara casi con violencia, el tercero en discordia sonrió triunfante.— **BONJOUR…Touka-chan se me antoja un café** —. Su voz sonaba tan melodiosa y extravagante. Kaneki por su parte suspiró resignado, le habían quitado su oportunidad. Touka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a paso seguro hacía el dueño de las mil y un rosas, quien la miraba con la sonrisa ensanchada, la cual fue borrada por un fuerte puñetazo que le había propinado la chica.— **¿NO TIENES** **MODALES?—** Lo había pronunciado con una clara ascendencia en su voz, sumado al hecho de que su rostro se había desfigurado por la rudesa de sus sentimientos **— ¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!**.— El albino rió por lo bajo viendo la clara molestia en la chica que lograba que su corazón se acelerara favorablemente. —¡ **ADEMAS, NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA!** —. Continuaba gritando mientras zarandeaba del cuello de la impecable camisa violeta. — **De acuerdo…** **—** susurró con los ojos entrecerrados **— en ese caso... que me lo prepare Kaneki… _sweetness_** — Determinó animado Tsukiyama quien se veía tan sobre excitado como de costumbre. Touka pareció recapacitar de un momento a otro, con su entrecejo fruncido y ambos puños cerrados— **Está en su receso…yo lo prepararé** —. Murmuró escondiendo su sonrojo para comenzar a preparar lo ordenado.

Volvió a sonreír, ella nunca lograría otro efecto en él y de eso estaba realmente agradecido.— **KA-NE-KI-KUN…** —tarareó el mayor, el albino suspiró — **No estoy de humor Tsukiyama** —.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hey!_** yo también quisiera ser el almuerzo de Shironeki shagdhgsagd **:DDDDDD** maldito Shuu(te amo) XDD

 **Gracias por leer!**


	28. Replay

**REPLAY**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

By Lin

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben todo esto es del **Ishida** y blabla...

* * *

.

.

La cancioncita continuaba en su cabeza. Le había pedido de mil maneras a su amiga Yoriko que no oprimiera más la tecla de _"play"_ en su móvil, esa melodía ya le estaba destruyendo las pocas neuronas que tenía. Y es que Yoriko la cantaba a menudo y sonreía mucho, por lo que ella no podía más que pedir que se detuviera.

Ahora, mientras iba camino a casa, se vio inevitablemente cantando la canción que tanto la exasperaba. — _ **"Tell, Tell bouzu"…**_ —cantarruneaba como esas aves que tanto detestaba. Puso una mueca asqueada al ser capaz de comprender su acción, por lo que se golpeó varias veces en la cabeza con su mano derecha — _¡Olvídala, es una canción estúpidamente cursi!_ —

Y fue cuando estaba sirviendo el café en una de las mesas, cuando otra vez de sus labios salieron las mismas palabras melodiosas, ocacionando espasmos mentales al percatarse de que nuevamente lo había hecho, estaba cantando esa canción.

Mas ese día, uno de tormenta y mucha lluvia, un chico de cabellos blancos se percató de que su compañera de trabajo sonreía un poco más, produciéndole una sensación sutil en su estómago.

— _**Sí mañana es un día soleado, nos tomaremos las manos**_ — susurraba la chica acompasada por el ritmo que la canción imponía, sin notarlo el chico sonrió para sus adentros, ella parecía no notarlo.

— _**Sí mañana es un día lluvioso, nos abrazaremos suavemente**_ — al terminar de decir esa frase Kaneki observó la figura de Touka, quien se encontraba cortando una rebanada del pastel que solía ser su favorito. Al ver sus ojos brillosos, recubierto por sus espesas pestañas negras, pudo sentir como la sensación se expandía por todo su cuerpo, una agradable sensación.

La vio rechistar y fruncir su seño, cada vez que terminaba una de esas frases. El puño de su mano se reforzaba y suspiraba con fuerza. Para aliviarse, seguramente, negaba con la cabeza al servir lo indicado en cada mesa.

Ya era hora de cerrar, solamente se encontraban ellos dos en el salón, acomodando algunas sillas, poniéndole el seguro a la puerta principal y dándole la vuelta al cartel de _Open_ , para anunciar que Anteiku ya había finalizado su actividad por aquel día. Fue entonces cuando ella inconscientemente murmuró — _ **"Teru Teru Bouzu…deja que llueva mañana"**_ — _ **.**_ Eso había llamado la atención del albino quien observaba la espalda de Touka, ella parecía implorarle.

No le importo dejar de lado su aparente frialdad, para caminar a paso rápido hacía ella. Tampoco dudó en pasar sus brazos por los lados del cuerpo femenino y unir sus manos sobre el estómago de la chica, como sellando su cuerpo al de ella. El apego había tomado desprevenida a Touka, aun así no se resistió ni un poco.

Kaneki estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos de Touka, pero ese día todo resultaba diferente y eso lo hizo sonreír sintiendo esas mariposas inquietas por su cuerpo.

Touka se mordió la lengua, reprendiéndose por demostrar el consentimiento, por cantar esa estúpida y horrible canción de amor y porque sus mejillas ardían, por la culpa del chico que tenía pegado a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **:D**

Bueno antes que nada explicare lo que es Teru Teru Bouzu (? , es como un amuleto que se utiliza en Japón para aullentar a la lluvia?! tiene forma de fantasmita, en casi todas las series muestran alguno que otro y bueno Teru Teru es un verbo en japones que significa "Soleado" Asolear ? y Bouzu es un moje al cual hay que rezarle :D (para que se cumpla no?)

Esa canción existe XD y se llama **Tell Tell Bouzu** y es de **Kokia** (2ºending de Hungry Heart : Wild striker)

Bien, ya expliqué, ya dije la canción me queda fangirlear(?

Que linda se vería Touka cantando de vez en cuando y más sabiendo la mirada de odio que le daría a quien fuera que la mirara hacerlo XD Mientras tanto Shironeki aprovecha, que aproveche nomas! **X''''D**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	29. Descanso de media tarde

**DESCANSO DE MEDIA TARDE**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble

By Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sui Ishida** creó a esos tontos que amo tanto...

* * *

.

.

Las gotas caían formando varios patrones sobre los ventanales de Anteiku, Touka los observó en su tiempo libre, resultaba ser tan aburrido esos días con poca clientela sumada a que por alguna razón odiaba la lluvia.

Estaban a cargo de Anteiku mientras el jefe y Yomo habían salido por una diligencia, se sentía más frustrada que de costumbre, comprobando que Kaneki era su único acompañante. El pelinegro mantenía esa sonrisita boba al leer ese libro, cuya portada un nombre se daba a conocer: Takatsuki Sen.

Inconscientemente infló sus mejillas y recargó su cabeza sobre la palma izquierda de su mano. No era que le desagradara la tranquilidad, pero odiaba la manera en la que el tiempo pasaba lentamente y ella no podía disfrutarlo. Se estaba impacientando, lo admitía mientras resonaba sus uñas contra la barra en que se había recargado.

De momento a otro volvió a mirar al pelinegro, topándose con un chico de parpados cerrados, con la cabeza a medio recaer sobre el respaldo del sofá negro. Touka parpadeo sorprendida ante lo fácil que le había sido quedarse dormido en pleno horario de trabajo. Una parte de ella quería gritarle, patearle el estómago hasta que despertara del todo, porque ella era su superior y él estaba faltando a las reglas de su trabajo, por otro lado, la cafetería estaba deshabitada y la lluvia parecía no querer detenerse, en definitiva no podía culparlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho fue por una manta y cubrió su desplomado cuerpo, el invierno se había acordado de bajar un poco más la temperatura, por lo que imagino que esa piel de su cuello estaría realmente fría, no pudo evitar recordar la cicatriz que le había dejado en su hombro derecho. Ante eso largó un suspiro y tomó asiento a su lado.

El cuerpo de Kaneki emitía cierto calor, uno del que ella carecía en esos momentos, maldiciendo la falda café que era insuficiente para resguardarla del frío que sentía. Y pronto sintió una extraña sensación, la calidez que manaba del cuerpo de su compañero lograba ser gratificante, al apegarse un poco más al mismo. De a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, entregándose a lo que podría llamar un descanso de quince minutos, ella podía permitírselo, había trabajado todo el día, no como el ingrato que tenía a su lado.

En ese momento pensó que Kaneki no era tan inútil después de todo, ya que le estaba sirviendo de calefacción personal y hasta casi de abrigo. Cayendo en un agradable sueño, su cabeza se derrumbó con lentitud sobre la cabeza torcida del pelinegro, el cual sonrió al despertar y encontrarse a una Touka sumida en un profundo sueño, complacido volvió a cerrar sus ojos para continuar con el suyo y así tal vez soñar juntos algo bonito.

.

.

.

* * *

Y ese lado de Kaneki que me mata- **AHHH**

Touka-chan no se puede resistir ante la tentación, Kaneki gay es muy _apetecible_ , todo lindo ahí leyendo, mientras una trabaja como esclava, aunque no hubiera nada que hacer XD Era como **oie,,, no me ignores! XD**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	30. Wonderland?

**¿WONDERLAND?**

Tokyo Ghoul / Drabble extend.

By Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Adorables personajes de **Sui Ishida,** horrible imaginación de moi :'D

* * *

.

.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose extraña, ese olor que llegaba a su nariz no era el acostumbrado. Aguarden ¿no estaba sobre su cama?, ahora se veía recostaba sobre hierba fresca-insipiente- de lo que parecía ser un prado. Se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada, sosteniendo su peso por sus palmas plantadas al suelo. ¿Qué era eso?, ¡Un conejo Blanco! Parpadeó instantáneamente, al ver a Kaneki con unas lindas orejas de conejo, las cuales se erguían a lo alto de su cabeza. De solo verlo, se echó a reír sorprendiendo un poco al chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus prendan lucían diferentes. Él llevaba un traje color borra vino con algunos detalles y botones dorados y una galera a tono, algo perturbada se observó a sí misma, hallando un hermoso —diría Yoriko— vestido azul con detalles de encaje blanco y moños por doquier. El horror la había invadido, logrando que su cuerpo convulsionado se reincorpore del todo. Eso debía ser un sueño.

— _ **¿Y tú que me miras imbécil?**_ — reprochó sumamente molesta ante la mirada fugaz del conejo blanco quien hasta el momento no había emitido palabra alguna.

— _ **Touka**_ — llamó melodioso, logrando que la chica arqueara una ceja por el tono utilizado— _ **Juguemos un poco**_ — mencionó con una sonrisa de medio lado provocándole un escalofrío — _ **Atrápame, sí puedes**_ — retó separando cada palabra en sílabas prácticas. Luego Touka pudo observar como el chico comenzaba a correr sin mirar atrás internándose en un bosque, que no deseaba explorar.

Touka decidió que no le seguiría el jueguito a Kaneki y se sentó a esperar, sobre la hierba fresca. Sus ojos habían captado algo, ese _"algo"_ resultaba ser una persona que jamás había conocido. Un muchacho de sonrisa agradable y ojos distintos, su cabello ¿algo pasaba con él?, los tintes no le habían funcionado seguramente. Este se presentó tras una reverencia, en extremo cordial.

— _ **Mi nombre es Haise**_ — alegó a su saludo — _ **acompáñeme a mi fiesta de té por favor**_ — lanzó la petición al mismo tiempo que se erguía y enfocaba sus ojos en los azulados de ella.

— _ **¿y tú quien mierda eres?**_ —exclamó algo molesta ante cuyos modales le recordaban a Tsukiyama Shuu, el chico pareció reprenderla con la mirada— _ **no te conozco**_ — respondió sin más con indiferencia.

Mas su visión fue oscurecida completamente. Puesto a que unas manos cubrían sus ojos, esa fragancia le hacía recordar algo, pero no sabía _"que"_ con precisión. Al escuchar cierta voz sobre su oído no pudo más que sobresaltarse un poco. — _ **Touka-chan te encontré**_ —Susurró despacio, ella casi y pega un grito por la intromisión, volviendo a ver todo colorido e iluminado —las manos ya habían sido retiradas— Entonces vio al chico de cabello raro frente a ella—arrodillado—, a Kaneki con su cabello blanco y orejas puntiagudas a su derecha, mientras a su izquierda se encontraba el sonriente Kaneki Ken de cabello negro, parche sobre su ojo izquierdo y ¡¿orejas de gato?!

Alzó ambas cejas, permitiéndose creer que estaba enloqueciendo, lo único que le faltaba era que su cabello fuera largo y de color lila, eso confirmaría lo desquiciada que se había vuelto, casi y como una sirena, Kamishiro Rize. Algo alterada se cercioró de que eso no sea verdad, la alegría llegó a su rostro al notar que su cabello se mantenía corto, como a ella le gustaba.

El mayor de los presentes habló y desató el conflicto. — _ **Touka-chan eres tan hermosa**_ — Touka se había ruborizado un poco, pero luego se le quitó al escuchar la vos del Kaneki albino — _ **No vuelvas a mencionar eso**_ —contestó con la voz más ronca de lo acostumbrado, para luego escuchar un _"crack-crack"_ proveniente de sus dedos torcidos. — _ **Touka es mía**_ —Advirtió amenazante contra el tal Haise. Touka por su parte continuaba recolectando ira en su interior, aquello la avergonzaba, como se atrevían a hablar tan deliberadamente así de ella. — _ **Callate niño, tú la has abandonado**_ — Los ojos de Touka se hicieron más grandes y rápidamente se enfocaron en el rostro de Haise quien disfrutaba de cada palabra pronunciada. Se podía percibir la tensión en el ambiente, más el Kaneki Ken de cabellos negros se mantenía ronroneando al lamer el dorso de su mano, tal y como un gato haría. Ella lo observo tan metido en su labor y tras tomar su orgullo y tirándolo cuesta abajo logró preguntar. — _ **Kane- idiota… ¿tú que piensas?**_ — eso le había provocado un leve sonrojo, el cual disimuló al mirar hacia algún pliegue del fastidioso vestido que llevaba puesto.

El gatuno joven ladeó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos a medida que se aproximaba cada vez más al rostro de la chica, ella lo encaró sumamente nerviosa, tratando de desviar su mirada de la ceniza de él. Sin más el pelinegro unió sus labios con los de ella, sin pedir permiso alguno, sorprendiendo a Touka, a Kaneki —el conejo— y a Haise—el raro—.

Al separarse el gato sonrió dulcemente para decir— _ **Touka-chan sabe a dulce y solo yo tengo el privilegio de saberlo**_ —

— _ **Eres un idiota**_ —

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno hace unos días me preguntaba como sería sí Touka persiguiera al conejo blanco y todo el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, de sombrerero y gato y surgió esto, Touka-chan rodeada de las múltiples personalidades de **Bakaneki** acosándola ASDDSFGHjkshdkj **(fangirleo hardmente)**

Y si, Kaneki es un idiota :3

 **Gracias por leer!**


	31. Sadistic

**Disclaimer: Todo Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida.**

 **Pairing: TOUKEN (con letras mayúsculas que duelen al escribirlas)**

 **N/A: Un poco de AU, un poco de OoC -Spoilers-**

* * *

 **S** adistic.

.

.

.

Ella retrocede dos pasos y niega con la mirada enfocando a esos ojos de hielo. Él piensa en detenerla pero su mano yace muerta aun lado de sí mismo. Nunca quiso tener que llegar a ese día de anaranjado atardecer, frio como el antártico.

La briza batía los cabellos azulados suavemente mientras una lagrima jura con escapar de su ojo izquierdo. Ella no entiende las razones, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

Ahora le oculta la mirada y él vive con la esperanza de que ella lo superara muy pronto. Tal vez mucho más, de lo que a él le costará. Él sigue con la mirada las mil y una mariposas que se desprenden del pecho de ella y entorna un poco los ojos, aquello aunque fuera muy doloroso, era hermoso.

Ella se despedazaba con lentitud aproximada y a él le fascinaba la visión en tonos azulados de invierno cruel, a ella le duele la separación, pero aún más su determinación ante lo mejor para los dos. Más al ver los ojos vidriosos en éxtasis, descubre el morbo oculto que tanto lo ínsita.

Él sigue el recorrido de la última mariposa fluorescente perderse en la espesa capa nebulosa y en automático cierra sus ojos como pidiendo un deseo, profundo y sincero.

 _"se feliz…por mi"_

Ella no lo entiende o en verdad sí y quiere replantearse la duda con la débil esperanza de sacar conclusiones erróneas. Él le da la espalda para decir adiós sin un beso de despedida y aunque el ruego se escuche en la lejanía, él se retira y marcha a su destino incierto y seguramente poco prometedor. Aquello era lo mejor para ella, aun así ella no lo aceptara.

Ella podría ser feliz en ese mundo programado y decorado a gusto, podría ser dichosa y volver a enamorarse de un gentil caballero, él confiaba en ello. Aunque él estuviera equivocado, ella nunca lo retendría y lo alejaría de esas pequeñas decisiones que lo arrastran a situaciones agravantes.

Él aun piensa en eso cada vez que tiene un sueño destructivo. Su inconsciente negocia con la conciencia y pactan un acuerdo digno de ovación freudiana. La lágrima que se escurre lenta y cálida por su rostro, no es más que un efecto retardado de su añoranza, estando ella al frente con la boca sellada en curva benigna pero con los ojos rellenos de esperanza doliente.

Él sonríe cada vez que la recuerda, porque un buen recuerdo siempre será un buen recuerdo, aún más si ese recuerdo tiene motas de tristeza romántica y mariposas azules despellejando su corazón. Finalmente al momento de la despedida vuelve a sonreír simpatizante, amaba su dolor después de todo, porque le hacía sentirse amado por muy extraño que se oyera.

.

.

.

* * *

Hello

Una de esos drabbles que uno escribe al azar y se degusta del morbo que puedo poseer si me lo propongo...

Ey ¿a qué Kaneki no es morboso? vamos si hasta quería morir hace unos capítulos atrás...so ¿Estoy enojada con Ishida? Nope, but but, ¿por qué tiene que matar y degradar de cualquier manera posible a Kaneki ? ya,ya, ya todos andan diciendo que es aburrido ver como Kaneki se convierte en Kenny McCormick de tanta masacre...

Gracias por leer!


End file.
